Blog użytkownika:Aaron Yandere/Budo Masuta i jego historia
WSTĘP W tej historii będę chciał przedstawić życie Budo Masuty. Będzie to historia z dużą ilością wątków miłosnych, ale też dotyczących sztuk walki oraz morderstw. Jeśli spodziewasz się ekstra historii to lepiej zawróć. Piszę to opowiadanie z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze: bo chcę pokazać moje zainteresowanie Yandere Simulator, po drugie: interesuję mnie osoba Budo, a po trzecie: chcę zobaczyć, czy ktokolwiek żyje jeszcze na Fanowskiej Wiki. To wstęp. Pierwszy rozdział pojawi się w poniedziałek (06.05.2019 r.), wtorek (07.05.2019 r.) lub środę (08.05.2019 r.), a najpóźniej w następną sobotę (11.05.2019 r.). Kolejne będą się pojawiały co tydzień lub dwa w soboty wieczorem. Zaznaczę jeszcze, że w owej historii Budo będzie posiadał pewne cech osobowości autora. Miłej lektury :) UWAGA! Od dnia 15.07.2019 r. znane jest imię i nazwisko, wygląd, a także historia Tajemniczej Przeszkody, która jest jedną z bohaterek tego opowiadania. Fakty z nią związane nie zgadzają się z pierwotną wersją historii, dlatego też zostanie ona przeprawiona w jak najszybszym czasie w ten sposób, aby była kanoniczna. 21.09.2019 r. Wiem, że nie wrzucałem żadnego rozdziału od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Było to spowodowane moim lenistwem oraz brakiem czasu, który jest wynikiem rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Nie chcę jednak kończyć teraz historii. Nie lubię kiedy coś jest pozostawione bez zakończenia. Z drugiej strony nie chcę robić kolejnych rozdziałów na szybko. Nie wiem jak będzie z kolejnymi rozdziałami. Będą się zapewne pojawiać rzadko, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Na razie jednak jej nie kończę. Rozdział 1 - Spotkanie po roku No, w końcu, po dwóch tygodniach nieobecności w szkole mogę znów wstąpić w jej progi. Pewnie się dziwicie, że chcę tam wracać, ale ciężko jest siedzieć tyle czasu w domu i powoli stawać się pierwszym człowiekiem, który umrze z nudów. Wszystko z powodu przeziębienia. Mogłem po tygodniu kuracji już iść, ale myśląc, że mam chorobę za sobą wyszedłem na dwór, gdy było chłodno, zgrzałem się i wyszło jak wyszło. Rodzice nie byli zachwyceni kiedy lekarz kazał mi siedzieć jeszcze tydzień w domu i kupić nowe leki. Ale wróćmy do wydarzeń owego dnia. Wstałem w wyśmienitym humorze, zszedłem na dół do kuchni i przywitałem się z rodzicami. - Hej mamo! Hej tato! - przywitałem się. - Hej synku - odrzekł mama, która szykowała mi śniadanie. - Dzień dobry synku - powiedział tata nie przerywając czytania gazety. Jak to tata. - Jak samopoczucie przed powrotem do szkoły? - zapytała mama nakładając mi jajecznicę na talerz. - Świetnie! - odrzekłem. - Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy przekroczę próg klubu. - Ach, ty i te twoje sztuki walki… - rzekła mama i zaczęła kręcić głową. Rodzice nie rozumieli mojej miłości do sztuk walki. Sądzili, że są mi niepotrzebne. Ale one nadawały mojemu życiu sens. Dawały mi poczucie stabilności. W każdym razie skończyłem jeść, przygotowałem się i ruszyłem do szkoły. Droga, którą przebywałem dzień w dzień zawsze była dla mnie ponurym widmem szarej szkolnej rzeczywistości. Ale nie dziś. Dziś był symbolem radości przed powrotem do klubu. Minąłem bramę i przywitałem się z kilkoma osobami, które były rade z mojego powrotu. Następnie skierowałem się do pomieszczenia klubu sztuk walk. W progu przywitali mnie jego członkowie: Mina Rai, Sho Kunin, Juku Ren i Shima Shita - moja klubowa rodzina. - Witaj w domu, Budo! - rzekli chórem i zaczęliśmy się uśmiechać. - Nie ma jak w domu… - rzekłem. - Brakowało nam ciebie… - mówiła Mina. - Bez ciebie było tu jakoś pusto - przyznał Juku. - Właśnie klub bez ciebie to nie klub - zawtórował mu Sho. - Klub tworzymy my wszyscy. Tak jestem waszym liderem, ale klub beze mnie mógłby funkcjonować, ale bez was - nie ma mowy! Wzruszyli się tą mową. Nie lubię wygłaszać przemówień ze względu na stres i zazwyczaj tego unikam. Ale kiedy zacznę to umiem poruszyć słuchaczy. Zaczęli mi opowiadać co się działo w szkole podczas mojej nieobecności. Dużo z tego już wiedziałem, bo odwiedzali mnie, gdy byłem chory i zdawali mi szczegółowe relacje. Z tego co od nich usłyszałem to w szkole nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego. To co zawsze. Żadnych sensacji. Jak to w szkole. - Właśnie Budo. Do szkoły dołączyła nowa uczennica - powiedziała Shima. - Musisz się z nią przywitać. W piątek dołączyła. - Nic mi o tym nie mówiliście - zauważyłem. - Chcieliśmy zrobić ci niespodziankę. Chcieliśmy cię czymś zaskoczyć - powiedział Juku. - Doceniam wasze starania - rzekłem ze szczerością. - A kto to jest? - Nie wiem. Nie znam jej. Ale to bardzo energiczna i ładna dziewczyna. Spodoba ci się. Musisz ją poznać - ciągnął Juku. - Jasne - rzekłem i spojrzałem na zegarek. - O matko! Spóźnie się na matmę! Nauczycielka mnie zabije! - Biegnij Budo. Nie chcemy od razu tracić lidera kiedy wyzdrowiał - zaśmiała się Mina. Pożegnałem się z nimi i zacząłem biec do klasy. Spóźnienie byłoby kiepskim startem po chorobie. Biegłem jak szalony. W połowie drogi do sali nagle na kogoś wpadłem i przewróciłem siebie i ową osobę. - Patrz jak łazisz! - wstałem, wydarłem się i nagle zobaczyłem na kogo… Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to kogo widzę. To niemożliwe… To była… Raibaru Fumetsu!!! Była przewodnicząca klubu sztuk walki. Ta, która oddała mi opaskę lidera rok temu, wyprowadziła się i tym samym złamała mi serce. Kochałem ją od zawsze. To dzięki niej tak mocno polubiłem sztuki walki. Gdy wyjechała miłość do niej zaczęła się we mnie wypalać. A teraz owa miłość znów zapłonęła mi w sercu… Co ona tu robi?! Ja chyba śnię! - Przepraszam… - powiedziała do mnie Raibaru. Była to piękna siedemnastolatka o zgrabnej sylwetce. Jej ręce i nogi były bardzo smukłe, a jej biust był średniej wielkości. Miała rude włosy spięte w dwa kucyki za pomocą różowych spinek w białe kropki. Po prawej stronie włosów posiadała piękną fioletową kokardkę. Miała także pomarańczowe oczy, długie rzęsy i małe czerwone usta. Ale to co było w niej najpiękniejsze to uśmiech, za który dałbym się pokroić. - Wybacz, zamyśliłam się - powiedziała Raibaru i zrobiła smutną minę. - Nic nie szkodzi… To moja wina - odparłem, bo to tak naprawdę to ja na nią wpadłem i było mi głupio, że na nią nakrzyczałem. - O, Budo! - usłyszałem głos Miyuji Shan - liderki klubu muzycznego. Chodzi ze mną do klasy. Też spieszyła się na matmę. - To jest Raibaru Fumetsu. Właśnie dołączyła do szkoły. - Wiem - odparłem. - Zaraz, nazywasz się Budo? - zapytała Raibaru. - Tak. Budo Masuta - skłoniłem się grzecznie. - Pamiętam cię! Ty jesteś liderem klubu sztuk walki, tak? Kiedyś wyglądałeś nieco inaczej… Miałeś chyba inną fryzurę i wyglądałeś młodziej. - Zgadza się - uśmiechnąłem się. - Za to ty wyglądasz dokładnie tak samo jak kiedyś. Chciałem tak naprawdę powiedzieć “Za to ty wyglądasz dokładnie tak samo pięknie jak kiedyś”, ale bałem się, że ktoś zobaczy to, że się w niej podkochuję i byłaby scena. A tego bym nie chciał. - I jak się tam sprawy mają? - powiedziała odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Bardzo dobrze i… - powiedziałem, ale ktoś mi przerwał. - Budo. Spóźnimy się na matmę - ponaglała mnie Miyuji. - A racja - powiedziałem. - Szkoda, że nie możemy pogadać dłużej. Ale wpadnij dziś albo jutro do klubu sztuk walki. Wiesz gdzie to jest? - Takie miejsca się pamięta, a poza tym Osana, moja przyjaciółka, mnie oprowadzała. Jutro do ciebie wpadnę, do klubu. - Budo! Nauczycielka nas zabije! - dramatyzowała Miyuji. - Dobra, idę… - odparłem. - Fajnie cię było znów poznać - uśmiechnęła się, pomachała mi ręką i odszedła w stronę swojej sali. - Do zobaczenia! - odkrzyknąłem i również jej pomachałem. - Budo! Jak nauczycielka cię nie zabije to ja to zrobię! - rzekła Miyuji szarpiąc mnie za mundurek. - No dobra… - odrzekłem i ruszyliśmy razem na matmę. Razem z Miyuji dotarliśmy na lekcję. I faktycznie: nauczycielka przyglądała mi się z grymasem na twarzy. - Budo bardzo niedobrze rozpoczynasz powrót do szkoły. Masz spóźnienie… - wytknęła mi Kaho Kanon - moja wychowawczyni. - Przepraszam, proszę panią… - odpowiedziałem z nietęgą miną i usiadłem. - A nie mówiłam - triumfowała Miyuji. - Dobra… Raz ci się udało - odparłem i zająłem się tematem lekcji. Po większości zajęć ruszyłem do klubu na sparingi żeby zobaczyć jak po dwutygodniowej przerwie ma się moja kondycja. Łatwo pokonałem moich terminatorów, czyli Juku i Shimę. Gorzej było z czeladnikami - Sho i Miną. Co prawda wygrałem z nimi, ale nieźle się zgrzałem. Szczerze przyznam, że nie podobała mi się moja obecna sprawność. Fakt byłem chory i nie ćwiczyłem przez dwa tygodnie, ale jestem mistrzem sztuk walki i mimo wszystko powinienem coś sobą reprezentować. - Oj, Budo. Coś ci nie poszło - zauważył Sho. - Racja. Mam sporo do nadrobienia - odparłem. - Ale za to widzę, że wy nie próżnowaliście kiedy mnie nie było. - Oczywiście. Szczególne postępy zrobiła Shima. Może dałbyś jej tytuł czeladnika? - wtrącił się Juku. - Wszystko z czasem Juku - odparłem. - Oczywiście - odpowiedział Juku. Faworyzował on Shimę. Doskonale wiedziałem, że jest w niej zakochany, choć nigdy nie przyznał tego wprost. Chciał dla niej jak najlepiej, bo ją kochał. Ale mnie nie interesowały jego sprawy sercowe. Na tytuł czeladnika trzeba ciężko pracować. - No Budo, kończymy? - zapytał Sho. - Jeszcze godzinę - odpowiedziałem. - Zazwyczaj już kończyliśmy o tej porze. - Tak, ale stęskniłem się za klubem i chciałbym jeszcze poćwiczyć. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Skłamałem. Chciałem jeszcze zostać, bo miałem nadzieję, że odwiedzi nas Raibaru, ale tak się nie stało. - Dobra. Pora kończyć - ogłosiłem po dodatkowej godzinie treningu i poszedłem zdjąć kimono. Po lekcjach oraz sprzątaniu szkoły pożegnałem się z klubowiczami i ruszyłem do domu. Szczerze mówiąc byłem nieco rozczarowany, bo myślałem, że Raibaru, mimo zapowiedzi, dziś odwiedzi klub. No, ale trudno… Obiecała, że jutro wpadnie. Raczej dotrzyma słowa. Po wejściu do domu od razu zostałem zalany serią pytań ze strony mamy. Chciała wiedzieć czy zdążyłem na lekcje (tu mnie miała), czy byłem w klubie, czy dobrze się czułem i takie tam. Udzieliłem odpowiedzi na te pytania, a następnie powiedziałem, że jestem zmęczony i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Wieczorem, gdy położyłem się spać, bardzo dużo myślałem. Zastanawiało mnie dlaczego Raibu (tak nazywałem często Raibaru) po roku wróciła do Burazy i jaki był powód wyjazdu. Nasuwało mi się mnóstwo pytań bez żadnej odpowiedzi. Mam nadzieję, że jej jutrzejsza wizyta wyjaśni przynajmniej część z nich. I z tymi wszystkimi pytaniami na głowie nawet nie spostrzegłem kiedy zasnąłem. Rozdział 2 - Powrót do normalności Mój tata zawsze powtarza, że “lepiej jest czekać na dany moment niż napawać się nim samym”. Muszę przyznać, że to stwierdzenie taty jest niezwykle trafne w odniesieniu do mojej sytuacji. Wróciłem do klubu, ale monotonia daje mi się we znaki. Jednakże nie oznacza to, że nie cieszę się z powrotu do klubu - wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszę się, że znów tu jestem. Ale koniec szukania “złotych myśli”. Wróćmy do tematu. Dziś po wstaniu z łóżka od razu zjadłem śniadanie, pędem ogarnąłem się i poszedłem do szkoły szybkim krokiem, ale nie biegiem, aby nie wyglądać jak “wariat, który cieszy się z pójścia do szkoły”. Chyba wiadomo jaki był powód tego pośpiechu. W szkole zmieniłem buty i spostrzegłem, że nikt nie przybył do klubu. Po jakichś 10 minutach do pomieszczenia przyszedł Juku i Sho. - Cześć Budo. Co tam u ciebie słychać? - zapytali serdecznie. - Nic ciekawego. To co zawsze. Nie ma o czym gadać… - odrzekłem zgodnie z prawdą. - Nie wiecie może kiedy przyjdą dziewczyny? - Shima pisała mi, że wyskoczyła razem z Miną na miasto póki nie ma lekcji - odpowiedział Juku. - A właśnie Budo - zaczął niespodziewanie Sho. - Ty zawsze nas ochrzaniasz za to, że za wcześnie przychodzimy do klubu, a ty co dziś zrobiłeś? Obaj zaczęli mi się bacznie przyglądać. Mieli mnie na widelcu żartownisie… Musiałem coś sensownie odpowiedzieć, bo inaczej do końca naszej znajomości wypominaliby mi, że ustalam zasady, a sam ich nie przestrzegam. Byłaby to mocna ujma dla mojego wizerunku lidera. Zmobilizowałem się do szybkiego myślenia i użyłem uniwersalnej wymówki ostatniego dnia. - Po prostu stęskniłem się za klubem - odparłem z zadowoloną miną. - Dobra, uznajmy, że kupujemy tę wymówkę - zaśmiali się. Oczywiście powód mojego przedwczesnego przyjścia do klubu był prosty: chęć spotkania z Raibu. Sho i Juku na szczęście nie mogli wpaść na ten trop, gdyż oni i dziewczyny nie wiedzieli, że już zdążyłem ją na nowo poznać (o ile wczorajszą akcję można tak nazwać). - Dobra czekamy na dziewczyny - ogłosiłem. Po jakichś 15 minutach pojawiły się w końcu Mina i Shima - całe roześmiane. Pewnie miały udany wypad na miasto. - Cześć chłopaki - zaczęła Mina. - Mam nadzieję, że nie umarliście z nudów czekając na nas. - Gdybyś tylko wiedziała co ja przeżyłem siedząc dwa tygodnie w domu chory… - zażartowałem a klubowicze zawtórowali mi śmiechem. Pogadaliśmy chwilę, a następnie rozeszliśmy się na lekcję. Miałem teraz chemię i miałem niezłego pietra, bo krążyły słuchy, że wielkimi krokami zbliża się niezapowiedziana kartkówka. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, a ja w dobrym humorze czekałem na koniec owej lekcji. Po dzwonku ekspresowo wpadłem do klubu, gdzie Mina walczyła z Shimą (oczywiście w ramach aktywności klubowych). - Nogi szerzej Shima, bo przeciwnikowi łatwiej będzie cię podciąć i pokonać! - zarzuciłem komendę i poszedłem założyć kimono. Klubowicze na pewno sądzili, że jestem w świetnym humorze, ale przykro mi było, że Raibu się nie pojawiła. Zapamiętałem ją jako osobę, która zawsze dotrzymuje słowa. A może nie wiedziałem o niej wszyskiego? Może źle ją zapamiętałem? A może zmieniła się w ciągu tego jednego roku? Zdjąłem mundurek i założyłem kimono. Kiedy wyszedłem z przebieralni skamieniałem. W pomieszczeniu stała właśnie Raibaru i rozmawiała z chłopakami na temat walki Shimy i Miny. Naprawdę przyszła! Nie zawiodła mnie! Dotrzymała danego słowa! - Nie sądziłeś, że przyjdę, niedowiarku? - zapytała z uśmiechem podchodząc do mnie. - Witaj w klubie sztuk walki - starałem się zachować profesjonalizm lidera i powagę, ale uśmiech sam pchał mi się na twarz. - Jestem zaczczycona, że mogę tu być - żartowała sobie i skłoniła się żeby pokazać, że uważa mnie za jakiegoś władcę. - O właśnie Budo, poznaj Raibaru Fumetsu - naszą nową uczennicę - powiedziała Shima, która po ciężkiej walce pokonała Minę. - Chcę żebyście wiedzieli, że znam Raibaru bardzo dobrze - odrzekłem. - To była liderka tego klubu. Przekazała mi ten klub przed swoim wyjazdem. - Wczoraj odnowiliśmy swoją znajomość, gdyż Budo wpadł na mnie na korytarzu - dodała Raibu. - Dość nietypowe odnowienie starej przyjaźni, choć nie wiem czy można nas określić mianem przyjaciół. - To znaczy, że już kiedyś chodziłaś do tej szkoły, tak? - zapytała Mina. - Tak, ale z pewnych względów osobistych, o których nie chcę mówić, musiałam się przeprowadzić. Nie dopytywaliśmy o co chodzi. To nie przyzwoite i nie w naszym stylu ciągnąć kogoś za język, gdy sobie tego nie życzy. I tak w skrócie rozjaśniliśmy nieco obecne sprawy, które zaistniały. Nikt z, oprócz mnie, klubu nie znał Raibaru, gdyż wszyscy jego poprzedni członkowie odeszli, a ja, można rzec, odbudowałem go na nowo od podstaw. Na szczęście bardzo dobrze wykonałem to zadanie. Pewnie zastanawiacie się też dlaczego nieco wcześniej Raibaru określiła nas mianem “nie do końca przyjaciół”. Otóż dawniej członkowie klubu spotykali się tylko podczas treningów i koniec. Poza nimi nie utrzymywaliśmy bliższych relacji. Teraz to się zmieniło. - W każdym razie, mam pytanie - zaczęła Raibu. - Czy mogę z wami potrenować? - Mój klub szczyci się tym, że każdy, kto tu przyjdzie, może z nami potrenować. A ty nie jesteś wyjątkiem - odparłem. - Świetnie! Więc zaczynajmy! - zapaliła się do walki. - Wo, wo, wo! Chwila! - wyrwał się Sho. - Budo, znasz zasady. Jeśli chce z nami potrenować to musi założyć kimono. - Ale ja nie mam kimono… - odparła z żalem. - Nie szkodzi. W przebieralni od zawsze wiszą dwa zapasowe - na wszelki wypadek - powiedziałem, a uradowana Raibu poszła się czym prędzej przebrać. Po chwili wróciła w kimono. Muszę wam przyznać, że wyglądała cudownie. Nawet Sho i Juku się na nią zapatrzyli. Shima i Mina to zauważyły, krzyknęły do chłopaków a ci się “ocknęli”, ale ja - nie. - Wiesz Budo, muszę ci przyznać, że do twarzy ci w tym kimono. Uroczo wyglądasz. Uśmiechnąłem się i odparłem: - To samo chciałem powiedzieć tobie. Raibu zarumieniła się i słodko uśmiechnęła. Chyba poczuła się trochę niezręcznie. No co? Powiedziałem to co myślę i czuję. Bez ani kszty przesady. - Dobra. To kto na ochotnika, żeby dostać baty - obwieściła Raibu stając na środku maty. - Ja. Pokaż co potrafisz - zgłosiłem się bez zawahania. Raibaru nieco się spochmurniała. Chyba bała się ze mną walczyć. Pewnie sądziła, że dalej jestem niezwykle silny jak kiedyś, ale choroba dała mi się we znaki. Nie wiedziała jednak o tym. Może obawiała się powtórki z zeszłorocznej "rozrywki"? Nie chciała zaczynać nowej przygody z klubem od porażki. - No dobra. Niech będzie. Zaświadczam, że tanio skóry nie sprzedam - rozpogodziła się nieco moja przeciwnicza. Stanąłem na macie naprzeciw byłej mistrzyni. Ukłoniliśmy się sobie i mieliśmy już zadawać pierwsze ciosy, gdy nagle rozległ się dzwonek na lekcje. - A niech to! - zdenerwowała się Raibaru. - Spokojnie zawalczymy później. Trenujemy jeszcze godzinę po lekcjach - poinformowałem ją. - Niestety nie mogę zostać po lekcjach. - Dobra, zawalczycie przy najbliższej okazji - zaproponował Juku. - Teraz szybko na lekcje! Po jednej godzinie lekcyjnej wpadłem do klubu z resztą, żeby omówić pewne kwestie. Raibaru również była. Powiedziała, że wyraża chęć wpadania do nas na treningi, ale zaznaczyła, że póki co nie chce być stałą członkinią. Nie rozumieliśmy tego. Skoro chciała uczestniczyć w zajęciach klubowych to dlaczego po prostu nie dołączy? Nie naciskaliśmy jednak, bo to jej decyzja. Oczywiście ja i reszta klubu sztuk walki chętnie na to przystaliśmy. - To do jutra przyjaciele. Chyba mogę się do was tak zwracać? - zapytała niepewnie nasza “nieoficjalna klubowiczka”. Spojrzałem pytająco na Sho, Minę, Juku i Shimę. Wszyscy bez słowa i z uśmiechem kiwnęli głowami. - Oczywiście - odparłem w imieniu całej grupy. - To do jutra przyjaciółko. - Do jutra przyjaciele! - odrzekła uradowana Raibaru. Przeszła obok nas, a gdy przechodziła obok mnie powiedziała nieco przyciszonym głosem: - Pa, Budo. Do jutra. Spojrzałem na nią z uśmiechem, a ona odwazjemniła to tym samym i oddaliła się do klasy, na resztę lekcji. Zaczęliśmy się rozchodzić do sal. Gdy zostałem tylko ja i Mina, to ta podeszła do mnie i powiedziała: - No, Budo. Chyba wpadłeś tej pannie w oko. Wydziałam waszą wymianę spojrzeń. Tylko nie zmarnuj okazji, gdy się nadarzy i ją gdzieś zaproś. Otworzyłem usta z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, ale Mina bez słowa ruszyła w swoim kierunku i przyjacielsko mi pomachała. Przeżyłem jeszcze pięć godzin tego dnia i wróciłem dość zmęczony do domu. Gdy odrobiłem prace domowe na następny dzień i pouczyłem się była już 21. Umyłem się, założyłem piżamę i ległem mega zmęczony na łóżko. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę jak trudną przeciwniczką będzie Raibu. “Najbliższe dni pokażą” - pomyślałem. Martwiło mnie dzisiejsze zachowanie Miny. Domyśliła się najpewniej co czuję do Raibu. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nic złego tego nie wyniknie. I tak rozmyślając zapadłem w kamienny sen. Rozdział 3 - Wyrzuty sumienia Dziś był ten dzień kiedy miałem zmierzyć się z Raibu i przekonać się czy faktycznie coś jej zostało z umiejętności, które sobą reprezentowała gdy była liderką klubu. Byłem po długiej przerwie bez sztuk walki, więc istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że przegram. Ale wiadomo nie miałem zamiaru dać się żywcem. Po dotarciu do szkoły zobaczyłem jak Sho i Mina trenują ze sobą. Byli oni, zaraz po mnie, najmocniejsi w klubie, więc walka była dość ciekawa. Jednakże moje zainteresowanie było skupione na kimś innym. A na kim - wiadomo. - Cześć, Raibaru - podeszłem i przywitałem się. - Hejka, Budo - odrzekła uśmiechnięta. Widać po niej było, że czuje się u nas w klubie jak u siebie w domu. Miała do tego prawo. My wszyscy uznawaliśmy klub za swój dom gdzie tworzymy jedną, wielką, szczęśliwą rodzinę. Zawsze i w każdej sytuacji możemy na siebie liczyć. Jak to mówią "jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego". - Hej Budo! - przywitali się inni klubowicze. - Witajcie! - odrzekłem. - I jak jesteś gotowa na walkę? - zapytałem po chwili Raibu. - Budo… - zaczęła niepewnie - Przemyślałam to i uznałam, że nie dam rady z tobą walczyć. Przynajmniej na razie. - Dlaczego? - zapytałem, bo nie wiedziałem jaki jest powód tej nagłej zmiany. - Chodzi o wspomnienia… - spuściła wzrok i wlepiła go w podłogę. - Wspomnienia? - zapytałem. - Tak - odpowiedziała i definitywnie skończyła ten temat. Pamiętam dokładnie czasy kiedy nie byłem mistrzem sztuk walki i przewodniczącym klubu tylko zwykłym uczniem Raibaru. Była ona świetną nauczycielką. Wiele osób nauczyła samoobrony, a wielu z nich wyzywało ją potem na pojedynek. Wyglądała ona słodko i niewinnie, ale w rzeczywistości była bardzo groźna. Z nikim nie przegrała, dlatego mówiliśmy o niej "niezniszczalna". Bardzo mi imponowała, podziwiałem ją. To właśnie wtedy się w niej zakochałem. Któregoś dnia ja postanowiłem z nią zawalczyć. Walka była ciężka i, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, wygrałem ją. Po tym wydarzeniu Raibu oddała mi opaskę przewodniczącego i odeszła z klubu. Nie było wiadomo jak przyjęła klęskę. Niektórzy mówili, że się załamała, a inni, że dało jej to szansę na rozwijanie innych swoich pasji. Wiadomo jednak, że w pewnym momencie zapragnęła wrócić do klubu, ale okazało się, że jej rodzice zdecydowali się wyprowadzić. Opuszczenie przyjaciół z klubu i klasy na pewno ją zabolało. Ja również przeżyłem jej odejście. Nieco straciłem zapał do sztuk walki. Wówczas klub zaczął się rozpadać. Gdy się pozbierałem po wyjeździe "ukochanej" przystąpiłem do odbudowy klubu. Udało mi się go odtworzyć na nowo i w owej formie przetrwał do dziś. I tak wyglądała przeszłość moja i Raibaru w klubie sztuk walki. Dalej jednak nie byłem pewien co do naszego dzisiejszego sparingu miały wspomnienia. Wydawało mi się, że nie najgorzej zniosła ona przegraną sprzed roku. Czyżby ludzie twierdzący, że Raibu załamała się po klęsce ze mną mieli rację? Może ona ma mi jednak za złe to, że ją pokonałem? Może bała się kolejnej porażki ze mną? Nie byłem pewien. Obiecałem sobie jednak, że nie będę dociekał. To sprawa Raibu i nic mi do tego. Może w przyszłości zdecyduje się ze mną zmierzyć. - Nie mówmy już o tym - powiedziałem, aby poprawić jej humor. - A może zawalczysz z Shimą? - W porządku. A która to dziewczyna? - zapytała Raibaru, która jeszcze nie do końca pamiętała imiona członków. - To ja - odparła Shima podnosząc rękę i podchodząc do nas. - Pokaż co potrafisz. Raibu nieco złośliwie się uśmiechnęła, ale w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Poszła założyć kimono i stanęła na macie. Shima i Raibaru ukłoniły się sobie i rozpoczęły. Pierwszy cios zadała druga z nich. Był on skierowany w tułów. To typowa zagrywką mająca sprawdzić sprawność i zwinność przeciwnika. Shima wybroniła się przed nim i sama wyprowadziła ów cios. Raibu również się obroniła. Widać było, że to i owo pamięta. Raibu zaczęła nagle wymierzać szybkie i krótkie ciosy w różne części ciała swojej przeciwniczki. Osłabiły one stabilność postawy Shimy. I to chciała osiągnąć zadająca ciosy, bo natychmiast podcięła jej nogi i przewróciła ją na plecy. Obie jej łopatki dotknęły maty. Walka była skończona. - Koniec! - rzekłem. - Raibaru wygrała! - Dobra walka - rzekła do niej Shima podnosząc się z maty. - Widać, że znasz się na sztukach walki. Sho, Juku, Mina i ja zaczęliśmy bić brawa. Robiliśmy to aby pokazać, że spodobały nam się umiejętności Raibu, ale także by pokazać, że Shima dobrze walczyła. - Ładnie walczyłaś Shima - przyznał jej Juku. - Dziękuję - odrzekła, a potem się zarumieniła. Dlaszego ciągu rozmowy nie podsłuchiwałem, bo to niekulturalne. Poza tym podeszła do mnie Raibu. - I co? Chyba nieźle jak na nowicjuszkę? - Ładnie zawalczyłaś - przyznałem jak Juku Shimie. - Ale nie jesteś nowicjuszką. To i owo zapamiętałaś. - W sumie racja - odrzekła kręcąc głową i rumieniąc się lekko. - Ale kiedyś szło mi lepiej. To i owo mi się zapomniało. I wtedy spojrzałem, nawet nie wiem dlaczego, nieznacznie w lewo i spostrzegłem coś niepokojącego. Mina bacznie przyglądała się mojej rozmowie z Raibaru i uśmiechała się pod nosem. - Budo, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - nagle usłyszłem pytanie mojej rozmówczyni. - Kiepski ze mnie kłamca, więc odpowiem zgodnie z prawdą: nie. Wybacz mi zamyśliłem się na chwilę - odparłem nieco zakłopotany. - Więc wracjąc: powiedz, że musimy iść już na lekcję, ignorancie - odparła zła na mnie Raibu. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Faktycznie - za 5 minut miały rozpocząć się lekcję. Kazałem klubowiczom udać się na zajęcia, bo to lider kończy aktywności klubowe w danym czasie. Pożegnałem się z Raibaru, gdyż ona nie mogła zostać na treningi po lekcjach, a na korytarzu zazwyczaj rzadko na siebie natrafiamy. Wiecie, uroki liceum. W każdym razie ona też się ze mną pożegnała, ale zrobiła to nieco oschle. Pewnie obraziła się za to, że kiedy ona mówiła coś dla niej istotnego ja się zamyśliłem i wypuściłem całą jej wypowiedź drugim uchem. Pomachała jeszcze reszcie klubu i wyszła. "Do jutra jej przejdzie" - pomyślałem niezbyt przejęty. Kiedy inni się rozeszli i zostałem tylko ja i Mina postanowiłem z nią porozmawiać. - Co ty robisz? - zapytałem nieco zły. - O co ci chodzi? - zapytała zaskoczona Mina. - O to twoje obserwowanie moich rozmów z Raibaru. Wkurza mnie to. O co tobie chodzi?! - zapytałem nieco ostro. - Powiem ci z ręką na sercu. Fajny z ciebie przyjaciel, ale widzę, że nie masz dziewczyny, mimo że masz rzeszę fanek. Traktuję cię jak brata, którego nigdy nie miałam. Chcę dla ciebie dobrze, więc wykorzystaj tę okazję - powiedziała i dodała po chwili: - Przepraszam jeśli cię tym zdenerwowałam. Rozczuliła mnie jej troska oraz to szczere wyznanie. Wiedziałem, że nie kłamie, bo potrafiłem to poznać. - Wybacz, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem - odparłem nieco zażenowany moim wcześniejszym zachwaniem. - Doceniam twoją troskę, ale te sprawy muszę załatwić sam. W końcu niedługo będę dorosły. A i proszę cię: nie wygadaj nikomu, że podkochuję się w Raibaru, a w szczególności jej samej. - A co mnie powstrzyma? - zapytała żartobliwie. - Bo inaczej ja powiem Sho, że ty się w nim podkochujesz - odarłem na pół żartobliwie, a na pół złośliwie. - Skąd ty to… - zaczęła Mina. - Trzeba być ślepym żeby tego nie zauważyć - stwierdziłem. - Nie bój się Budo. Jesteś dla mnie jak rodzina, więc o nic się nie martw. - Ty też o nic się nie bój - odparłem i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Pożegnałem się z nią i ruszyłem na lekcję. Byłem zadowoloby z tego, że wszystko sobie z Miną wyjaśniliśmy i nie muszę już sobie tym zaprzątać głowy, na której miałem nieco inne zadanie, ale o tym opowiem później. Siedząc na matematyce (która nawiasem mówiąc nie sprawia mi problemu) pomyślałem, że wartoby jednak przeprosić Raibu za to, że ją niechcący zignorowałem. Wiedziałem co prawda, że do jutra jej przejdzie, ale uznałem, że zrobienie tego było niekulturalne i nie przystoi liderowi klubu. W czasie przerw między lekcjami miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze spotkam moją "ukochaną" i ją przeproszę, ale nie mogłem na nią natrafić. "Trudno, będę musiał to zrobić jutro" - pomyślałem i ruszyłem na ostatnie na dziś zajęcia klubowe. Na nich też nie spotkałem Raibu, ale w jej przypadku to była normalka. Pogadałem trochę z Miną, żeby rozluźnić nieco nasze relacje, które w wyniku wcześniejszej rozmowy były jakieś dziwne, przynajmniej dla mnie. Mina, chyba równiż miała takie wrażenie. Na szczęście po owej rozmowie wszystko wróciło do normy, a przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję. Powalczyłem trochę z Sho i Juku i muszę przyznać, że poszło mi o wiele lepiej niż dwa dni temu, z czego byłem bardzo zadowolony. - No, Budo. Chyba wracasz do formy - zauważył Juku. - A jak - odparłem i dla żartów napiąłem biceps jak jakiś siłacz. Sho i Juku zaczęli się śmiać, a dziewczyny zachichotały. Ach, ta moja klubowa rodzina. Jak tu jej nie kochać… Szkoda tylko, że jej nieformalny członek się na mnie obraził. Poćwiczyliśmy jeszcze jakiś kwadrans, pożegnaliśmy się i zaczęliśmy się rozchodzić. Po opuszczeniu bramy szkoły umarły we mnie resztki nadziei, że zdołam jeszcze spotkać rudowłosą i ją przeprosić. Miałem wrażenie, że specjalnie mnie unika i patrzy gdzieś z ukrycia jak się męczę. W końcu dałem za wygraną i wróciłem do domu. Odkąd wyzdrowiałem, zawsze po powrocie ze szkoły, mama ciągle wypytuje mnie jak u mnie jest. Co prawdą kocham bardzo i ją, i tatę, ale te ciągłe pytania działają mi na nerwy. Powiedziałem, że dziś miałem męczący dzień i poszedłem do siebie. Po odrobieniu lekcji i chwili spędzonej na grze na komputerze postanowiłem iść spać. Muszę przyznać, że długo nie mogłem zasnąć, bo miałem sobie wciąż za złe tą sytuację z Raibaru. Wiedziałem, że muszę ją przeprosić, bo długo na takich wyrzutach sumienia nie pociągnę. Początkowo nie przejąłem się zignorowaniem jej, ale teraz miałem problem. Wkurzało mnie to, że po wyjaśnieniu sprawy z Miną dalej miałem coś na głowie. Coś co odciąga mnie od czegoś ważnego. Ale tak jak już wspominałem - więcej będzie ujawnione później. "Mam nadzieję, że Raibaru faktycznie nie będzie rozpamiętywać tej akcji" - pomyślałem. Oby przyjęła moje przeprosiny. Wiecie cała sprawa była raczej błaha, więc z tym raczej nie będzie problemu. I z tym całym kłębem myśli w głowie, po kilku godzinach, udało mi się zasnąć "snem niesprawiedliwym". Rozdział 4 - Gdzie jest Raibaru? Dziś wstałem tak wcześnie jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Nie jestem rannym ptaszkiem, a szczególnie jeśli chodzi o czas chodzenia do szkoły (świadomość pójścia do szkoły jest bardzo demotywująca). Ale dziś chciałem dotrzeć na lekcje jak najszybciej, aby złapać gdzieś Raibu przed zajęciami i ją przeprosić. Sądziłem, że nie będzie się na mnie długo gniewać. Ale wróćmy do początku. Wstałem, zrobiłem sobie śniadanie, umyłem zęby i przyszykowałem się do wyjścia. Nagle na dół zszedł tata. - O Budo - zaczął przecierając oczy. - Czemu wstałeś dziś tak wcześnie? - Tęsknota za klubem - odparłem używając mojej uniwersalnej wymówki. - Rozumiem, a raczej nie rozumiem, że klub jest dla ciebie bardzo istotny, ale jak nie będziesz się wysypiał to nie wyjdzie ci to na zdrowie - radził tata. - No dobra - odrzekłem. - Ale dziś to już nie położę się spać. - Jak chcesz. Tylko nie zaśnij na lekcjach - ostrzegał tata. - Spoko - odparłem. Chciałem już wyjść i iść na zajęcia, ale tata zatrzymał mnie jeszcze na chwilę. - A właśnie, Budo - zaczął, gdy byłem w drzwiach. - Dziś postaraj się wrócić wcześniej, bo musimy zacząć kończyć naprawę altany. Jakiś czas temu, podczas wichury, wiatr poważnie uszkodził altanę przed domem. Tata ciężko nad nią pracował, więc zależało mu żeby szybko ją naprawić. Wiedziałem jak ważne jest to dla taty, więc zaoferowałem swoją pomoc w pracach naprawczych. Dziś istniała spora szansa, że skończymy ową robotę. - Nie ma problemu - odparłem. Co prawda na ostatniej lekcji miałem zajęcia klubowe, ale nie muszę być na nich zawsze obecny. Od czasu do czasu mogę je sobie odpuścić. Klub to zaakceptuje i poradzi sobie dziś beze mnie. W końcu nie ja stanowie klub, lecz my wszyscy. W każdym razie pożegnałem się z tatą i szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem skierowałem się w stronę drogi prowadzącej do szkoły. Czekała mnie ważna i wyczekiwana rozmowa z Raibu. Miałem nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez żadnych i niepotrzebnych scen. Ale to się dopiero okaże. Po dotarciu do szkoły pokręciłem się trochę po korytarzu mając nadzieję, że natknę się na Raibaru. Niestety nigdzie nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Postanowiłem też po pewnym czasie skoczyć do klubu, gdy zejdą się członkowie. Po kilku minutach wszedłem do klubu, ale tam też nie znalazłem celu moich poszukiwań. Pokręciłem głową z niezadowolenia i zrezygnowany miałem iść dalej szukać "pani obrażalskiej", ale nagle ktoś mnie zatrzymał. - Czemu jesteś taki zły, Budo? - zapytała szeptem Mina żeby nie wzbudzać zainteresowania wśród reszty. - Muszę pogadać z Raibaru - odparłem. - Nie było jej jeszcze dziś w klubie? - Nie. A dlaczego musisz z nią pogadać? - Nie mam ochoty o tym mówić. - Śmiało, mnie przecież możesz się wyżalić - namawiała mnie Mina. - Może ci będzie trochę lżej na sercu. Od tej rozmowy z Miną zauważyłem, że łatwo mi jest się przed nią otworzyć. Nie wiem czemu tak się dzieję… Na pewno jej nie kochałem (zresztą ona jest już "zarezerwowana" dla Sho) i traktowałem ją jak siostrę, i członka klubu. Ale postanowiłem się jej zwierzyć z moich kłopotów, no bo, bądź co bądź, to ona była po części przyczyną tych problemów. Odeszliśmy na bok i zacząłem jej wszystko opowiadać. - Wczoraj rozmawiałem z Raibaru i zachwalałem jej wygraną z Shimą. Zaczęła coś do mnie mówić, gdy nagle spostrzegłem, że się na nas patrzysz i zacząłem się zastanawiać o co ci chodzi. Wtedy ona zauważyła, że jej nie słucham i obraziła się, że ją ignoruję. - A więc to moja wina? - zapytała smutno Mina. - Nie, bo to ja jej nie słuchałem, gdy się "produkowała" - zauważyłem. - Chciałem ją wczoraj przeprosić, ale nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Dziś też mam z tym problem… - Może ci pomóc? - zaproponowała mi. - Tak jak mówiłem: jestem już prawie dorosły i sam to załatwię. Idę jej jeszcze poszukać, a wy ćwiczcie. Ale dzięki za dobre chęci. - Co powiedzieć innym, gdy będą się o ciebie pytać? - zapytała Mina. - Powiedz, że uczę się do testu z fizyki. - OK. Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach - powiedziała Mina, gdy już wychodziłem. Przyznam wam, że po wyżaleniu się Minie zrobiło mi się nieco lepiej i już się tak nie martwiłem. Dziewczyna ta, spontanicznie, stała się powierniczką moich problemów, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Fajnie jest komuś powiedzieć co leży ci na sercu. Dziewczyny w tych kwestiach są, według mnie, lepszymi słuchaczami, bo one są bardziej obeznane w temacie emocji. W każdym razie dalej miałem problem, bo nie mogłem nigdzie znaleźć Raibu. Zacząłem nawet obawiać się, że wczoraj coś jej się stało. Aby upewnić się, że tak nie jest powziąłem decyzję o porozmawianiu z osobą, która na pewno będzie mogła udzielić mi odpowiedzi na to pytanie. A osobą tą jest nie kto inny jak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka - Osana Najimi. Znalazłem Osanę na korytarzu jak robiła coś na telefonie. Rzadko z nią rozmawiam, bo jesteśmy w innych klasach, ale dziś musiałem ją zaczepić. - Hej Osana - podszedłem do niej chcąc rozpocząć rozmowę. - O, hej Budo - odparła nieco zaskoczona Osana. - O co chodzi? - Wiesz jest sprawa. Chcę pogadać z Raibaru, a od wczoraj, od pierwszej lekcji, nie mogę jej spotkać. Nie wiesz co się z nią dzieje? - Hmm… Wczoraj na ostatniej lekcji z nią rozmwiałam. Nawet ci powiem, że o tobie - uśmiechnęła się spoglądając chwilkę na mnie. - Naprawdę? A co dokładnie o mnie mówiłyście? - zapytałem z ciekawością. - To tajemnica - powiedziała śmiejąca się Osana. "Trudno" - pomyślałem. Byłem po częci zadowolony, bo jeśli Osana wczoraj rozmawiała z Raibu podczas lekcji to oznacza to, że nic jej nie jest. Jednakże nie wiedziałem czy nic jej się stało w czasie drogi do domu. Postanowiłem się tego wywiedzieć. - A nie wiesz może gdzie obecnie jest Raibaru? - Nie wiem, ale mogę do niej zadzwonić. W tym momencie Osana wyjęła z kieszeni swój różowy telefon, który schowała po rozpoczęciu rozmowy ze mną, i przyłożyła go do ucha po wybraniu numeru. Trzymała go tak przez około trzydzieści sekund. - Nie odbiera - obwieściła i schowała telefon spowrotem do kieszeni w mundurku. - To do niej niepodobne. Pewnie telefon się jej rozładował. Nie wiem jak ci jeszcze pomóc… - dodała po chwili. - Zrobiłaś co mogłaś - powiedziałem. - Poszukam jej na własną rękę, a jeśli się do ciebie odezwie to mnie poinformuj. Gdybyś mnie szukała to po szóstej lekcji będę w bibliotece. - W porządku. Udanych poszukiwań życzę, ale sądzę, że sama się znajdzie - stwierdziła Osana i wyjęła swoje drugie śniadanie. - Dzięki. Do zobaczenia - pożegnałem się i ruszyłem pod klasę, bo za pięć minut miały rozpocząć się dzisiejsze zajęcia. Te sześć lekcji, które musiałem jeszcze przeboleć wydawały mi się być wiecznością, a po nich skoczyłem do klubu, żeby obwieścić reszcie, że nie będę obecny na polekcyjnych aktywnościach klubowych ze względu na pomoc tacie. - Dobra. Dzisiaj wszyscy jesteśmy nieco "rozpompowani". To był męczący dzień. Pozwól więc, że ja, Juku i dziewczyny urwiemy się z tych aktywności - rzekł Sho po tym jak powiedziałem o moich planach na resztę dnia. Oczywiście im pozwoliłem, bo skoro ja miałem być nieobecny to niedorzeczne byłoby trzymanie ich w klubie, gdy nie mają na to ochoty. Wiadomo… Nic na siłę. Pożegnałem się z nimi i ruszyłem szybko do biblioteki żeby podedukować się nieco z fizyki na sprawdzian, bo w wyniku mojej choroby nie zaliczyłem pewnych tekstów, które musiałem jak najszybciej i jak najlepiej zdać. Chciałem nieco się dokształcić i polecieć jeszcze poszukać rudowłosej zanim wrócę do domu pomóc w naprawie altany. Dlatego więc gwałtownie wpadłem do biblioteki i zacząłem szukać jakiejś książki o fizyce jądrowej, bo z niej miał być test. Nie chciało mi się za bardzo teraz uczyć, bo myśli miałem zaprzątnięte obawą o Raibu, ale starałem się o tym myśleć jak najmniej. Niestety, bez skutku. Ta siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna jest dla mnie, po za rodzicami i klubowiczami, najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Kocham ją i nie pozwolę, aby coś się jej stało. Ale teraz należało się uczyć. Dlatego właśnie, ze znudzeniem, dalej wodziłem oczami po grzbietach książek w celu znalezienia odpowiedniego tytułu. Wyjątkowo niefascynujące zajęcie… Rozdział 5 - Wielkie zagrożenie Stojąc przy półce z książkami nagle poczułem, że ktoś za mną jest i zbliża się w moją stronę. Zanim zdążyłem się odwrócić i zobaczyć kto to, to ten "ktoś" położył mi ręce na barkach. Praktycznie rzucił mi się na plecy. - Hej, Budo co porabiasz? - usłyszałem głos pewnej dziewczyny. Głos ten rozpoznałbym na końcu świata. Był to głos Himari Fujity - członkini klubu ogrodniczego i mojej dawnej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Kiedy Raibaru wyjechała miałem niezłego doła i tylko konieczność chodzenia do szkoły sprawiała, że jakoś funkcjonowałem. Inaczej nie miałbym chyba nawet siły by wstać z łóżka. Wówczas spotkałem przez przypadek, właśnie w owej bibliotece, Himari. Spontanicznie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Zaczęliśmy dużo ze sobą przebywać i dyskutować. Oboje jednak zaznaczyliśmy, że pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Z czasem jednak się w niej zauroczyłem i chciałem zapytać się czy nie zechciałaby się ze mną umawiać. Niestety, po pół roku znajomości w szkole, w nowym semestrze, wzrosło tempo pracy i byłem nieźle zapracowany. Himari również. Wówczas nasze wzajemne kontakty zaczęły się pogarszać. Nie jesteśmy już tak zżyci ze sobą, ale od czasu do czasu, gdy na siebie wpadamy, zaczynamy długie przyjacielskie rozmowy - zupełnie jak kiedyś. Brakuje mi czasem tamtych dni. - Uczę się do sprawdzianu z fizyki jądrowej, Himi - odparłem zwracając się do niej jej zdrobnionym imieniem. Himari nie lubi kiedy jej przyjaciółki i inni uczniowie się do niej tak zwracają, ale mi nigdy się za to od niej nie oberwało. - Słyszałeś, że do szkoły dołączyła kilka dni temu nowa uczennica? - zapytała zmieniając temat i biorąc do ręki jedną z książek. - Tak. Powiem ci, że nawet ją znam. Jednakże to już dość długa historia. - No dobrze. A co tam słychać u ciebie w klubie? Wówczas rozpoczęliśmy nieco długą rozmowę na temat spraw w klubie sztuk walki i klubie ogrodniczym. Standardowa pogawędka pomiędzy starymi znajomymi. - No dobra. Ja muszę lecieć za pięć minut podlać z resztą klubu kwiatki w szkole. A ty się ucz do sprawdzianu - powiedziała Himi, a po chwili dodała: - Może jutro wyskoczylibyśmy gdzieś razem? Wiesz, tak jak kiedyś. Szczerze mówiąc bardzo lubiłem Himi. W czasie, gdy nasze kontakty powoli zanikały tak samo znikało moje zauroczenie względem niej. Jednakże, mimo wszystko, była ona, poza rodziną, klubem i Raibu, najbliższą mi osobą. Rozumiała mnie jak nikt inny, a ja ją. Ale wróćmy do jej propozycji. Absolutnie nie miałem nic przeciwko. Postanowiłem więc się zgodzić. Chciałem odnowić i wzmocnić przyjaźń z nią. Nie groziło mi już, na szczęście, to, że zawróci mi w głowie, gdyż moje serce było stuprocentowo oddane Raibu. - Jasne. Z tobą zawsze - powiedziałem. - Ale nie w tym tygodniu. Nie obraź się, ale mam sporo zaległości do nadrobienia po chorobie. W następnym tygodniu się zgadamy i razem gdzieś pójdziemy. Wiesz gdzie mnie szukać? - Nie ma sprawy. I tak wiem gdzie cię szukać. Do zobaczenia. A i to ci się zapewne przyda - rzekła Himari i podała mi książkę, którą zaczęła przedlądać na początku rozmowy. Gdy odchodziła rzuciła mi spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu, pomachała mi serdecznie ręka i poszła. Wypożyczyłem ową książkę i spojrzałem na zegarek. Z przerażeniem wytrzeszczyłem oczy w kierunku owego przedmiotu na ścianie. Było już późno, a za pięć minut miała być pora, w której miałem pomóc tacie. Najwidoczniej moja rozmowa z Himari trwała dłużej niż mi się wydawało… Piorunem wyskoczyłem z biblioteki na korytarz, aby jak najszybciej ruszyć do domu. Tata zawsze się na mnie wkurza, gdy się nie pojawiam na czas. Nie chciałem aby stało się to i tym razem. Biegłem korytarzem, który był kompletnie pusty. Lekcje już się skończyły i prawie wszyscy zapewne byli już w drodze do domu. Gdy biegłem w stronę wyjścia nagle usłyszałem jakiś jęk. Zignorowałem to i biegłem dalej. Sądziłem, że z pośpiechu coś mi się przysłyszało. Wówczas usłysza wyraźny krzyk. Krzyk dziewczyny… To był krzyk Raibaru! Rozpoznałem jej głos… Usłyszałem jeszcze jeden jęk i skierowałem się w jego kierunku. Nagle zrobiło się cicho. Mimo to dalej pędziłem jak szalony w kierunku źródła tych niepokojących dźwięków. Skręciłem w lewo i wtedy właśnie moim oczom ukazał się przerażający widok... Na podłodze, na boku przodem do mnie, leżała Raibu. Nie ruszała się… Nad nią stała jakaś czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Trzymała nóż w prawej ręce i krzyczała coś. - Przeszkadzasz mi w eliminacji Osany! Stoi ona na drodze do mojego szczęści! Chciałam cię oszczędzić, ale twoja obecność jest problematyczna… Nie dokończyła, gdyż podbiegłem do niej. Odwróciła się w moją stronę. I wtedy zobaczyłem jej twarz. To była Ayano Aishi - dziewczyna z klasy Raibaru. Wydawała się być cicha i nieśmiała. Ależ się co do niej pomyliłem… Strasznie się pomyliłem… Gdy się do mnie odwróciła złapałem ją obiema rękami za nadgarstki, aby spróbować ją obezwładnić. Spojrzałem jej na ułamek sekundy w oczy. Kipiała w nich wściekłość i żądza mordu… Zaczęła wówczas gwałtownie machać nożem, aby ugodzić mnie w rękę i wyswobodzić ją z mojego uścisku. Wtedy mocno zacisnąłem lewą rękę w obwodzie jej prawego nadgarstka. Jestem mańkutem więc siła uścisku była duża. Ayano jęknęła i upuściła nóż, który z brzękiem upadł na podłogę. Wylądował on obok mojej nogi. Odkopałem go, aby nie chwyciła za niego gdyby mi się wyrwała. Ciemnowłosa zaczęła mi się wyrywać. Nie miała już broni. Wiedziała, że ma przed sobą mistrza sztuk walki i nie uda jej się ze mną wygrać. Pamiętam, że kiedyś była w klubie. Wpadła, aby powalczyć. Nieźle jej szło. Zaproponowałem jej nawet dołączenie do klubu, ale odmówiła. Nie sądziłem, że skonfrontuję się z nią ponownie. I to w dodatku w tak dramatycznych okolicznościach. Aishi rzucała się jak ryba w sieci - bardzo gwałtownie. Zamierzała uciekać. Traciłem powoli siły na powstrzymywaniu jej. Zdecydowałem, że trzeba ją ostatecznie unieruchomić. Postanowiłem wykonać bardzo ryzykowny manewr: chciałem przekręcić ją plecami do mnie i wykręcić jej ręce do tyłu. Wówczas niebezpieczeństwo zostałoby zażegnane. Jednakże, aby to zrobić musiałbym na chwilę ją puścić i szybko złapać ponownie za ręce, gdy byłaby już odwrócona. Jestem zwinnym chłopakiem, więc postanowiłem spróbować. Gdy uniosłem jej ręce nad głową w celu obrócenia jej mimowolnie spojrzałem na Raibu. Nie ruszała się… A co jeśli została ugodzona nożem? Poczułem ogromny smutek. Rozkojarzyłem się. Był to ogromny błąd - największy w moim dotychczasowym życiu... Gdy zerknąłem na Raibu Aishi spostrzegła moją chwilową dekoncentrację i gwałtownie szarpnęła swoje ręce do przodu i wyrwała mi się. Wówczas wymierzyła mi cios w brzuch. Był tak precyzyjnie wymierzony w któryś z narządów wewnętrznych (nie wiem jaki, bo słaby jestem z anatomii człowieka), że ból przeszedł mi bo wnętrznościach. Wtedy zgiąłem się i złapałem za bolące miejsce, a ta diablica mnie podcięła. Upadłem na plecy, a Ayano zaczęła uciekać. Gdyby miała przy sobie nóż napewno dźgnęłby mnie, żeby pozbawić mnie życia. Ale odkopana przeze mnie broń gdzieś się zapodziała, więc Aishi uciekła ze szkoły. Bez noża nic by nie zdziałała. Gdy było już bezpiecznie wstałem na tyle szybko na ile pozwalało mi moje ciało i podbiegłem do Raibaru. Złapałem ją za ramiona i zacząłem lekko potrząsać, aby się ocknęła. Niestety, bez rezultatu. Sprawdziłem czy oddycha. Na szczęście w tej kwestii było wszystko w porządku. Ponowiłem więc początkowom czynność. Tym razem zaczęła się poruszać. Odzyskała przytomność. Chwała Bogu (tak, jestem katolikiem, ale o tym więcej opowiem w przyszłości). - Ugh… Moja głowa… - krzywiła się Raibu. Nagle otwarła szeroko oczy i zaczęła krzyczeć. - Budo uważaj! Jakaś dziewczyna tu jest i ma przy sobie nóż! - Wiem, wiem… - zacząłem. - Spokojnie, zająłem się nią. Wytrąciłem jej nóż i chciałem ją obezwładnić, ale mi się wyrwała. Co tak właściwie się stało? - Nie wiem czy dobrze pamiętam, ale ta czarnowłosa uderzyła mnie trzonkiem noża w głowę i zaczęła coś wykrzykiwać. Więcej nie pamiętam. Spojrzałem na nią. Wyglądała bezbronnie. Zdawała się być zszokowana tym co się stało. Jej dobro było wówczas dla mnie priorytetem. Przykucnąłem obok niej i zacząłem jej się bacznie przyglądać. - Nic mi nie jest. Tylko głowa nmie trochę boli. - Raibaru… Ty krwawisz - powiedziałem gdy zobaczyłem świeżą plamę krwi na jej mundurku. - Nie, Budo. To ty krwawisz. Jesteś ranny w rękę! Faktycznie. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem, że po mojej lewej ręcę spływały cienkie stróżyczki krwi. Na zewnętrznej jej części miałem grubą szramę na szerokość całej dłoni. Kiedy Ayano wymahiwała nożem musiała mi przejechać po niej. Nie poczułem wówczas bólu zapewne przez adrenalinę, którą byłem nabuzowany. Wówczas wyjąłem z plecaka bandaż i obwiązałem nią sobie rękę. Zawsze mam go przy sobie. Wiecie w klubie, w którym się walczy rany i różne urazy to chleb powszedni. Dlatego trzeba mieć pewne zabezpieczenie. W każdym razie opatrzenie takiej rany bandażem to rozwiązanie chwilowe. Tutaj chyba, niestety, nie obejdzie się bez zawodowego lekarza. Po jakiś pięciu minutach, gdy się opatrzyłem i pomogłem Raibaru otrząsnąć się z szoku, postanowiliśmy wrócić do domu. Było już późno, a dodatkowo istniało ryzyko, że Ayano tu wróci. Ja i Raibu, idąc drogą prowadzącą do mojego domu, milczeliśmy i dalej uświadamialiśmy sobie przez co tak właściwie przed chwilą przeszliśmy. Otarliśmy się o śmierć… Wiedzieliśmy, że ten dzień zmieni nasze całe dotychczasowe spokojne życie... Nagle, dalej idąc, moja towarzyszka przystanęła i zaczęła mówić coś półgłosem. - Coś sobie przypominam. Ta dziewczyna… Ona coś do mnie mówiła… Coś… o Osanie! - teraz zaczynała mówić zrozpaczonym głosem. - Ona chce zabić Osanę! Budo, musimy coś zrobić! Czekaj… Zadzwonię do niej… W tym momencie zaczęła gorączkowo grzebać po kieszeniach swojego szkolnego mundurka. Wyjęła telefon i chciała zadzwonić do swojej przyjaciółki. Powstrzymałem ją. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - zapytała z gniewem. - Poczekaj… To nie jest dobry pomysł… - Co?! Chcesz żeby ten potwór ją zabił?! - wściekała się Raibu, która złapała mnie za kołnierz mundurka i zaczęła mną szarpać. - Uspokój się Raibaru Fumetsu - wyrwałem się jej i złapałem ją za barki. - Spójrz mi prosto w oczy. Nie myślisz teraz logicznie. Przemawia przez ciebie gniew i zszokowanie. Zastanów się… Ta czarnowołosa dziewczyna - Ayano - poniosła klęskę. Myślisz, że teraz po tej nieudanej próbie mordu na nas spróbuje zaatakować Osanę tego samego dnia? Znowu zaryzykuje niepowodzenie? Wtedy ta spojrzała na mnie swoimi szeroko otwartymi pomarańczowymi oczami. Zarumieniła się i uspokoiła. Usiadła wówczas na pobliskiej ławce jakby zeszła z niej cała energia. Słowa, które wypowiedziałem, zaczęły do niej docierać. - Co proponujesz Budo? - zapytała spokojnie. - Póki co wróćmy do domu. Uspokójmy się. Jutro ustalimy co powinniśmy w tej sytuacji zrobić. - Dobrze… - rzekła, a ja pomogłem jej dźwignąć się z ławki. W drodze do domu zaszliśmy do lekarza, aby zajął się moją nieszczęsną lewą reką. Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu Raibaru została na korytarzu, a ja wszedłem do pokoju, w którym był doktor (na szczęście nie było kolejki). Zdjąłem bandaż, a on zapytał co mi się stało w dłoń. Odparłem, że rozciąłem ją sobie przez przypadek nożem. A co? Miałem powiedzieć, że jakaś psychopatka próbowała mnie zabić i wtedy zafundowała mi taką szramę? Dzięki Bogu facet nie dociekał jakim cudem to się stało i zabrał się do roboty. Niestety, trzeba było założyć szwy. Kiedy to robił nie krzyczałem, ale zaciskałem zęby z bólu i strasznie się spociłem. Potem obwiązałem rękę częścią bandażu, która mi jeszcze pozostała, aby rodzice nie zorientowali się, że mam założone szwy. Gdy było już po wszystkim razem z Raibu ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę powrotną. Jakieś sto metrów od mojego domu skręciła ona w lewo. - Tutaj musimy się chyba rozejść - powiedziała, gdy spostrzegła, że dalej idę prosto. - Trudno. I tak mam już niedaleko - odparłem i wskazałem średniej wielkości żółty dom zewsząd otoczony świerkam. - Naprawdę ty tu mieszkasz? - zapytała zaskoczona. - Masz do mnie niedaleko, bo mieszkam w tamtym budynku - wskazała wówczas biały dom, który w rzeczywistości był bardziej podobny do willi. - Więc w pewnym sensie jesteśmy sąsiadami - stwierdziłem. Mieliśmy się już rozejść, ale Raibu złapała mnie jeszcze za rękę. - Budo, dziękuję ci… Wiesz gdyby nie ty to może ja bym już… - zawahała się. - Spokojnie. Każdy na moim miejscu postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo - odparłem i na chwile ją przytuliłem, tak po przyjacielsku. - Może chciałbyś do mnie wpaść na kolację? Tak w ramach podziękowania za ratunek. - Wybacz, ale i tak jestem spóźniony. Miałem pomóc tacie w naprawie altany. A jeśli chodzi o tę podziękowania to jeszcze na nimi pomyślimy - odparłem z uśmiechem. Pożegnałem się z nią i przeszedłem te sto metrów w samotności. Gdy byłem już na miejscu z pewną obawą przekroczyłem próg własnego domu. Już się bałem co powiedzą rodzice… Rozdział 6 - Plan działania i bliska katastrofa - Shima nogi szerzej, bo cię przeciwnik… I właśnie w tym momencie Sho szybkim ruchem swojej nogi podciął przeciwniczkę, a następnie przekręcił ją na plecy i przycisnął do maty. - ...łatwo podetnię - dokończyłem moją radę, która w owej walce nic by już nie zdziałała. O właśnie. Pewnie zastanawiacie się co działo się w domu po moim powrocie. Już wam mówię. Po wejściu do środka tata wyglądał na mega wkurzonego. Był zawiedziony, że nie przyszedłem na umówioną godzinę i zapewne musiał on przełożyć sprawę naprawy altany na kiedy indziej. Jednakże kiedy zobaczył, że mam zabandażowaną rękę trochę przeszła mu złość. Mama oczywiście zaczęła pytać co mi się stało. Nie była zaskoczona, bo kiedyś często zdarzało się, że wracałem z opatrunkiem na którejś części ciała. Jakieś dwa tygdnie przed chorobą wybiłem sobie palec, więc nie była to nowość w moim wykonaniu. "Ach, Budo… I po co ci te sztuki walki" - stwierdziła mama. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez konsekwencji. Tata oświadczył, że przez następny tydzień mam zakaz zostawania na pozalekcyjne aktywności klubowe, a także po powrocie ze szkoły nie mogę wychodzić z domu. Zaprotestowałem. Na następny tydzień umówiłem się Himi. Nie mogłem znów przełożyć terminu spotkania, bo pomyślałaby, że celowo jej unikam. Powiedziałem więc rodzicom o tej sprawie. Tata, mimo to, nie chciał zmienić zdania, ale mama się za mną wstawiła. Ona, podobnie jak Mina, martwiła się, że ja prawie dorosły i przystojny facet dalej nie mam dziewczyny. Ucieszyła się więc na wieść, że idę się spotkać z koleżanką - nawet jeśli to tylko przyjacielskie spotkanie (mama na pewno już i tak myśli, że idę na jakąś randkę). W każdym razie powiedziała, że mam poinformować ją i tatę kiedy będę iść na owo spotkanie. Wówczas szlaban zostanie "chwilowo zawieszony". Co prawda tata nie był zachwycony pomysłem mamy, ale ostatecznie ustąpił. I takie właśnie były skutki wczorajszego spóźnienia. Na obecny moment ja i reszta klubu, po tradycyjnemu, walczyliśmy ze sobą. Jest to bardzo przydatne, gdyż w ten sposób wymieniamy się umiejętnościami, przyswajamy je i uczymy się bronić przed różnymi technikami ataku ze strony przeciwników. Pomaga to także zaciśniać więzi między nami. Podczas pojedynków zabronione jest kierowanie się gniewem, a także innymi emocjami. Wiecie, Mina jest zakochana w Sho, a Juku w Shimie i czasem zdarzało się, że podczas walk między tymi parami zdarzało się tak zwane "podkładanie", czyli jedna osoba dawała się pokonać drugiej. Jestem zagorzałym wrogiem takich praktyk. Kiedy spostrzegłem, że takie sytuacje mają miejsce od razu pogadałem z klubowiczami (z każdym osobno) i zabroniłem tego. Dziś rzadko się to zdarza, a kiedy ma to miejsce wówczas ochrzaniam tego kto się podłożył. Zazwyczaj to skutkuje. Dziś po lekcjach zaprosiłem do siebie Raibaru, aby omówić nasze działania względem Ayano i Osany po wczorajszych wydarzeniach - dramatycznych, ale, na szczęście, nie tragicznych. O dziwo Raibu dziś przyszła do szkoły. Muszę przyznać, że ogromnie mi tym zaimponowała. Większość dziewczyn po czymś takim na pewno ogrnąłby strach i bałyby się przyjść na zajęcia. Ale ona jest inna niż wszystkie jej rówieśniczki - ona ma w sobie coś co pozwala jej przezwyciężyć strach. Widać, że jest ona członkinią klubu sztuk walki. Ja także nie ugiąłem się i nie ugnę się przed Ayano. W każdym razie razem z rudowłosą przyszliśmy do mnie. Usiedliśmy na kanapie, aby rozpocząć "burzę mózgów". Moich rodziców na szczęście nie było, bo dalej mieli jeszcze godziny pracy. Mogliśmy więc porozmawiać na spokojnie. Ostatecznie ustaliliśmy, że nie zgłosimy tego wczorajszego zajścia ani policji, ani nauczycielom. Ayano z pewnością wszystkiego by się wyparła. Nie ma żadnych świadków tego zdarzenia. Dodatkowo nóż, którym mnie zraniła, gdzieś zniknął. Sam dziś przyszedłem do szkoły pięć minut wcześniej, aby go poszukać, ale przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Być może Ayano tam wróciła i go zabrała, ale powątpiewałem w to. Raibu, początkowo, była za tym, aby zgłosić ten atak odpowiednim osobom, ale przekonałem ją do mojego zdania, aby tego nie robić. Gdyby ta psychopatka jakoś się wykręciła to mogłaby z zemsty zabić mnie, albo co gorsza Osanę lub ją. A poza tym, jak już mówiłem, nie mieliśmy żadnych dowodów. Dlatego nie zgłosimy tego do czasu aż sytuacja stanie się zbyt niebezpieczna, abyśmy poradzili sobie we dwójkę. Póki co mieliśmy też nie wtajemniczać w to naszej paczki z klubu sztuk walki. Przynajmniej na razie. Poruszyliśmy też kwestię Osany. Mieliśmy obserwować ją i chronić, przede wszystkim, przed Ayano, ale także przed innymi zagrożeniami. Ta pomarańczowowłosa dziewczyna to najlepsza przyjaciółka Raibaru, a ona nie pozwoli, aby cokolwiek jej się stało. Ja co prawda nie jestem jej kumplem czy coś, więc nie mam powodu, aby jej pilnować. Ale robię to dla Raibu, gdyż o to mnie poprosiła. W każdym razie ustaliliśmy, że będziemy na zminę dbać o jej bezpieczeństwo w danych dniach. Dla niej to łatwa sprawa, ponieważ dużo czasu z nią spędza i ma ją na oku. Ja zaś będę musiał to robić po cichu, z ukrycia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie zobaczy jak ją obserwuję, bo ktoś pomyśli, że jestem jej jakimś chorym adoratorem. Poza tym stwierdziliśmy, że musimy od czasu do czasu monitorować poczynania Ayano. Jednakże będziemy to robić niezbyt często i razem - dla większego bezpieczeństwa. Będziemy też mówić sobie nawzajem wszystkie swoje działania, a także niepokojące sytuacje. Wszystko musi być dopracowane - do najmniejszego szczegółu. To zapewni nam "zwycięstwo" nad Aishi. Zaczęliśmy się też zastanawiać dlaczego Ayano chce zabić Osanę. Co jest tym "tajemniczym szczęściem", którego pragnie ta morderczyni? Co do tego ma przyjaciółka Raibaru? Chwilę zajęliśmy się tą kwestią, bo ustalenie istoty problemu byłoby niezwykle pomocne. Ale, niestety, nic sensownego nie przyszło nam na myśl. Uznaliśmy, że nie ma co dłużej tracić na to czasu. Innym razem "pochylimy się" nad tą sprawą. A może w toku dalszych wydarzeń coś się nam rozjaśni? Czas pokaże. Aby wytrwać w swoim postanowieniu o ochronie Osany, a także innych osób przed zbrodniczymi działaniami Ayano Aishi postanowiliśmy złożyć coś na rodzaj przysięgi. Raibu położyła swoją dłoń na mojej, a ja, w imieniu nas obojga, przysiągłem, że "będziemy chronić Osanę, siebie, członków klubu sztuk walki i innych uczniów przed zagrożeniem aż do jego zażegnania lub porażki. Przysięgamy na honor!". I tak oto, związani przyrzeczeniem, musieliśmy walczyć z czarnowłosą do czasu określonego we wcześniejszych słowach. Droga moja i mojej rozmówczyni, w tym momencie, złączyły się. A na jak długo? Nie wiadomo. - No, chyba powinnam już iść - rzekła Raibu i wstała z kanapy. - Poczekaj - zatrzymałem ją i skinieniem głowy pokazałem jej, aby na chwilę usiadła. - O co chodzi? - Pamiętasz tą sytuację sprzedwczoraju? Tą kiedy coś do mnie mówiłaś, a ja cię nie słuchałem? Przepraszam za to. Chciałem to zrobić w owym dniu, ale nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Wczoraj także, ale to nie był czas i miejsce na takie przeprosiny. Dlatego robię to dziś. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Raibu szeroko się uśmiechnęła. A uśmiech ten był naprawdę przepiękny. - Cóż to się stało? Dumny mistrz sztuk walki zdobył się na to żeby przeprosić zwykłą uczennicę? - żartowała. - A tak na poważnie: wiesz to była błahostka i nie ma co tego rozpamiętywać. Muszę jednak przyznać, że w owym momencie nieco przesadziłam, bo wielce się obraziłam. Ale w każdym razie miło z twojej strony, że postanowiłeś mnie przeprosić. I w tym właśnie momencie usłyszałem jak otwierają się drzwi do domu. To na pewno mama wróciła z pracy. Szczerzę mówiąc modliłem się, aby do tego nie doszło. Ale, niestety, los jest wobec mnie nieubłagany. Nie ma on nikogo na pieczy. Rzuca kłody pod nogi. - Budo, kochanie, wróciłam! Jak ci minął dzień w szkole? - zapytała mama, jak co dzień, wchodząc do środka. Gdy mama przeszła do salonu, i zobaczyła Raibaru, była nieco zaskoczona. To ze względu na to, że z mojej szkoły odwiedzają mnie tylko klubowicze oraz, od czasu do czasu, Himi. Z nikim innym nie utrzymuję przyjacielskich stosunków. Nie oznacza to, że reszty uczniów z mojej szkoły czy klasy nie lubię. Po prostu inny nie są mi tak bliscy. - Dzień dobry pani - rzekła Raibu i grzecznie, z uśmiechem, skłoniła się. - Dzień dobry - odparła, również z uśmiechem, mama. - Budo nic nam nie wspominałeś, że zaprosisz koleżankę. - Dlatego, że zrobiłem to dziś w szkole i nie miałem czasu żeby o tym uprzedzić - odparłem wzruszając ramionami. - Nic nie szkodzi. I tak już powinnam iść do domu - rzekła Raibu i chciała skierować się w stronę wyjścia. - Przepraszam panią, pani… - zaczęła mama i nie dokończyła, gdyż nie znała imienia mojej rozmówczyni. - Nazywam się Raibaru. Raibaru Fumetsu - odparła i znów grzecznie się skłoniła. - Pani Raibaru, czy nie chciałaby pani zostać na sushi? - zaproponowała mama. Zobaczyłem po minie mojej przyjaciółki, że zaczęła się zastanawiać. Szczerze mówiąc miałem nadzieję, że odmówi. - Bardzo chętnie. Dziękuję pani - odparła. - I proszę nie mówić mi "pani", bo wtedy czuję się jak jakaś staruszka. Proszę mi mówić po prostu "Raibaru". - No dobrze Raibaru. Budo, ja teraz przygotuję sushi, a ty idź zaprowadzić koleżankę do swojego pokoju. Porozmawiajcie sobie w tym czasie. Skinąłem głową i poszedłem z nią na górę do mojego pokoju. Jasny gwint! Że też ona musiała się zgodzić na to sushi. Nie to, że chcę ją wygonić z domu, bo super jest z nią spędzać czas i mógłbym to robić bez przerwy. Tutaj chodzi o mamę. Znam ją jak własną kieszeń. Na pewno, podczas posiłku, zacznie zadawać jakieś pytania, aby wywiedzieć się tego i owego na temat naszego "gościa". Sądzi zapewne, że jest ona moją dziewczyną albo że próbuję się z nią umówić. Dlatego właśnie chce ona nieco lepiej poznać moją, w jej mniemaniu, "kandydatkę na dziewczynę". Mama jej nie znała, ponieważ z dawnymi członkami klubu nie zaprzyjaźniłem się w takim stopniu jak z obecnymi. Nie odwiedzaliśmy się, ale wzajemne kontakty były dobre. Teraz bałem się, że będzie tak samo jak rok temu kiedy odwiedzały mnie Himi, a także Shima i Mina. Mama zadawała pytania za każdym razem, gdy przychodziły one pierwszy raz do mojego domu. Martwiłem się, że Raibu, w odróżnieniu od tamtej trójki, zraźi się do mojej osoby przez dociekliwość mamy. Obym się mylił… W tym jednym przypadku. W każdym bądź razie przed drzwiami do mojego pokoju ruchem ręki pokazałem mojej towarzysce, aby weszła do środka jako pierwsza. Tak nakazuje grzeczność: kobiety przodem. - Czuj się jak u siebie - rzekłem i usiadłem na łóżku. Raibaru stanęła na środku pomieszczenia i zaczęła się wszystkiemu przyglądać. Szczerze mówiąc nie było tu co podziwiać. Było to obszerne pomieszczenie z łóżkiem na wprost wejścia. Po lewej stronie drzwi było biurko, na którym odrabiałem prace domowe i lampka. Dalej na lewo, na drugiej ścianie, znajdowała się półka z książkami o pokaźnej liczbie tytułów, komputer i szafa na ubrania. Na kolejnej ścianie zaś znajdowało się duże okno z widokiem na podwórko i remontowaną właśnie altanę oraz kaloryfer. Pokój pomalowany był na niebiesko, a na ścianach znajdowało się mnóstwo plakatów związanych ze sztukami walki. Było tu sporo wolnego miejsca, gdyż meble zajmowały niewielką część pomieszczenia. To mój kawałek tego świata - moje królestwo. - Ładnie tu u ciebie. Tak przytulnie - rzekła rozglądając się. - Dziękuję. Mnie również się tu podoba - odparłem. - Wiesz, trochę mnie zaciekawiło to - powiedziała siadając obok mnie na łóżku i pokazując pewien przedmiot. Przedmiot, który wskazała, to krzyż. Rzecz święta. Tak jak już mówiłem jestem wierzący, mocno wierzący. Wychowałem się w rodzinie katolickiej i sam jestem właśnie katolikiem. Bardzo poważnie traktuję moją wiarę. Wierzę w to, że jest ona prawdziwa i jestem do niej bardzo przywiązany. Nawet w tej chwili miałem na sobie łańcuszek z Matką Boską, z którym rozstawałem się tylko wówczas, gdy się myłem. W życiu trzeba w coś wierzyć, bo inaczej nie miałoby ono najmniejszego sensu. - Jesteś chrześcijaninem? - zapytała. - Tak, a dokładniej katolikiem - odparłem, a po chwili dodałem: - A ty jesteś wierząca? - Tak. Ja również jestem katoliczką, ale nie jestem jakaś mocno wierząca. Jednakże mam szacunek do mojej religii i wierzę, że jest tą właściwą i prawdziwą. - Z pewnością taka jest - zapewniłem. - Wiesz co Budo, gdy tak patrzę na ten pokój to faktycznie można łatwo stwierdzić, że należy do kogoś kto ma hopla na punkcie sztuk walki. Ty naprawdę tym żyjesz - rzekła Raibu zmieniając temat rozmowy. - Racja. Sztuki walki to niemal całe moje życie. Poza nimi nie mam jakiś szczególnych zainteresowań. Moje myśli często krążą wokół klubu i sztuk walki. Tak, ja nimi żyję. Są moim tlenem. - Doskonale cię rozumiem… - powiedziała. - Nie wątpię. W końcu ty też kiedyś byłaś tym kim ja jestem teraz. Byłaś mistrzynią… Nie dokończyłem, gdyż usłyszałem głos mamy z dołu. - Dzieci! Sushi gotowe! - Chodź Budo - wstała energicznie Raibu i ciągnąc mnie za rękę zaczęliśmy schodzić na dół. Idąc po schodach prowadzących na dół czułem się jakbym szedł na skazanie. Zapewne dociekliwość i pytania ze strony mamy sprawią, że ta droga mi dziewczyna zacznie mnie unikać. Chciałem powiedzieć mamie, aby tego nie robiła (byłem pewien, że to zrobi), ale ciągła obecność mojej przyjaciółki mi to uniemożliwiała. Spojrzałem na ułamek sekundy na moją towarzyszkę, gdyż zapewne będzie to jedno z naszych ostatnich bliższych spotkań. Potem będzie mnie olewać. Co prawda będę ją jeszcze widywać na aktywnościach klubowych, ale ona jest nieformalnym członkiem, więc nie będzie zawsze obecna. Poza tym w klubie muszę zachowywać się w miarę profesjonalnie - jak lider, bo obecni będą inni członkowie. Jest jeszcze sprawa z Osaną, ale co z tego… Nie będę mógł z nią porozmawiać jak przed chwilą. Zaraz miałem stracić jej sympatię na zawsze. Boże błagam… Niech Raibaru się nie przestraszy pytań mojej mamy. Weszliśmy w dwójkę do kuchni. Mama właśnie stała przy stole i nalewała nam coś do picia. Rzuciłem jej błagalne spojrzenie. Zapewne nie domyśliła się o co chodzi, albo tylko udawała. Więc będzie zadawać pytania… Muszę przyznać, że sushi wyglądało smakowicie, ale w tej chwili nic mnie nie cieszyło. Za chwilę miał się dla mnie rozegrać prawdziwy dramat… - Pięknie wygląda, proszę pani - przyznała Raibu. - Dziękuję bardzo. Mam nadzieję, że będzie równie dobrze smakować. No dobrze, siadajcie - poprosiła mama. Usiadłem na swoim standardowym miejscu przy stole, a Raibu obok mnie. Mama zaś usiadła po przeciwnej stronie naprzeciw mojej towarzyszki. Idealne położenie, aby kogoś przebadać… Z nietęgą miną zjadałem kwałki ryby oraz kulki z ryżu. Muszę przyznać, że z trudem przechodziły mi one przez gardło, gdyż z napięcie oczekiwałem, aż mama rozpocznie "przesłuchanie". - Powiedz mi proszę Raibaru jak długo chodzisz do tej szkoły, bo nie kojarzę cię - zapytała mama. "O Boże… Zaczęło się…" - pomyślałem i czekałem na reakcję Raibu. - Do tej szkoły chodzę od dzieciństwa, ale rok temu przeprowadziłam się i uczęszczałam do innej placówki. Teraz wróciłam do owej miejscowości z rodzicami. Na nowo, do tego liceum, chodzę od poniedziałku - odparła. - A ile masz lat? - kontynuowała mama. - Niedawno skończyłam siedemnaście lat. - Aha. Czyli nie chodzisz z moim synem do klasy? - Niestety nie, ale widujemy się w klubie sztuk walki. - Czyli ty też należysz do tego klubu? Interesują cię sztuki walki? - Mamo, proszę… - wciąłem się do owej rozmowy, ale zignorowano mnie. - Tak. Kocham sztuki walki nie mniej niż Budo - odparła, spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. - Nie rozumiem tej waszej fascynacji, ale o to mniejsza… - stwierdziła mama. - A co cię dziś do nas sprowadziło? - To tajemnica. Moja i Budo - stwierdziła ze śmiechem Raibu. - No dobrze. Nie będę już cię męczyć Raibaru. "Jak to dobrze..." - pomyślałem i zwiększym spokojem zacząłem jeść posiłek. Na całe szczęście reszta czasu spędzonego razem na jedzeniu obeszła się bez jakichkolwiek pytań. Było lepiej - rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach i żartowaliśmy. Moja mama i Raibu znalazły wspólny język. Bardzo się polubiły. Zupełnie jak koleżanki w tym samym wieku. Na pewno mama widziała już w niej świetną synową. Wiecie, ja osobiście nie miałbym nic przeciwko gdyby Raibaru nią została. Po zjedzeniu sushi odprowadziłem Raibu do ulicy, gdyż do niej, od domu, prowadzi krótka, wydeptana w trawie ścieżka. - Przepraszam cię za mamę… Wiesz, ona jest trochę wścipska i ciekawska. - Nic nie szkodzi. Ma prawo wiedzieć z jaką to "podejrzaną osobą" spotyka się jej syn - żartowała sobie, a po chwili dodała: - Twoja mama to naprawdę przemiła osoba. Polubiłam ją. - No to do zobaczenia jutro - powiedziałem kiedy dotarliśmy do końca ścieżki. - Zaczekaj Budo. Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałam, że skoro mamy teraz działać razem dla dobra innych to może wymienilibyśmy się numerami telefonu? - zapytała niepewnie Raibu (pewnie myślała, że uznam ją za wariatkę). Powiem wam, że nigdy nie pomyślałbym o niej, że jest wariatką. Z nas dwojga to raczej ja jestem wariatem. Ale wróćmy do jej propozycji. Był to bardzo dobry pomysł. Dzięki temu moglibyśmy się lepiej komunikować w razie takiej konieczności. Poza tym miałem numery do wszystkich członków klubu (i Himi), a ona była też pewnego rodzaju członkiem. Należała do naszej klubowej rodziny. - Jasne. To dobry pomysł - stwierdziłem. Wówczas wymieniliśmy się numerami telefonu. - Do zobaczenia Budo! - zawołała do mnie Raibaru, gdy się oddaliła i pomachała mi. - Do zobaczenia! - odkrzyknąłem i również jej pomachałem. Gdy wróciłem do środka mama, rzecz jasna, zasypała mnie strumieniem pytań. Jakby jej było mało… Byłem na nią trochę zły. Ma szczęście, że Raibu nie przestraszyła się jej dociekliwości. Gdyby rudowłosa zaczęłaby mnie przez to unikać to nie wiem czy byłbym wstanie jej to wybaczyć. Ale wracając do pytań mamy: jedno z nich postawiło mnie w nieciekawej sytuacji. - Podoba ci się ta dziewczyna? Jest naprawdę bardzo ładna. Lubisz ją? No nie… Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście Raibu strasznie mi się podobała. Kochałem ją. Ale co miałem odrzec? Jak powiem, że "tak" to mama zacznie mieszać się w moje relację z Raibu, a tego bym sobie nie życzył. Natomiast jak powiem "nie" to zobaczy, że kłamię i również dowie się prawdy. Zdecydowałem się na małe kłamstewko. - Wiesz mamo, nie znam za bardzo Raibaru, więc nie chcę jej jeszcze oceniać. Ale przyznaję, że jest niezwykle ładna. - To dlaczego ją zaprosiłeś? - nie dawała za wygraną mama. - Dołączyła do klubu sztuk walki. Chcę ją lepiej poznać, gdyż będziemy razem ćwiczyć. W końcu znam każdego z kim trenuję w klubie. Wtedy mama pokiwała głową i dała mi w końcu spokój. Prawda była taka, że poznałem Raibu nieco lepiej półtora roku temu na dawnych spotkaniach klubowych. Nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi jak obecnie, ale dobrze układały się nasze wzajemne kontakty, gdy zaczynałem moją przygodę z klubem sztuk walki. Wcześniej widywaliśmy się na korytarzu, ale dopiero, gdy zostałem jej uczniem to ją pokochałem. W każdym razie poszedłem do siebie do pokoju i położyłem się spać w wyśmienitym humorze. Przyczyny tego były następujące: Raibu nie zraziła się do mnie przez mamę, dzięki jej numerowi telefonu mogłem z nią porozmawiać w każdej chwili (oczywiście nie będę do niej dzwonił co pięć minut jak jakiś prześladowca), a co najważniejsze - jutro zaczynał się weekend. Wiadomo… Piątek to weekendu początek. Rozdział 7 - Wspomnienie przeszłości No, dziś sobota, więc spałem do późna. W sobotę zawsze do pokoju przychodzi mama, aby oznajmić mi, że czas wstawać. Gdy usłyszę ową komendę to pierwsze co robię to zbieram się do wstania przez pół godziny. Po prostu sam wiem kiedy powinienem opuścić łóżko. Kiedy włączyłem telefon zobaczyłem, że około ósmej rano (w tym momencie była jedenasta) otrzymałem dwa SMS - y. Pierwszy z nich był od Shimy. Okazało się, że nauczyciele, w końcu, zażegnali problemy dotyczące planu lekcji. Jakieś dwa czy trzy tygodnie przed moją chorobą doszło do drastycznych zmian w planie lekcyjnym. W ich wyniku zajęcia, w niektóre dni tygodnia, rozpoczynały się o 7.15. Oficjalnie, w naszym liceum, lekcje rozpoczynają się o ósmej, a wcześniejsze 45. minut jest przeznaczone na zajęcia klubowe. Dlatego w wyniku owych zmian nie mieliśmy porannych aktywności w poniedziałek i we wtorek co bardzo denerwowało mnie, klub sztuk walki i inne. Na szczęście aktywności o 17 nie zostały zmienione. A w najbliższy poniedziałek, jak poinformowała mnie Shima, wszystko miało wrócić do normy. Mój klub znów będzie ćwiczył o poranku i po lekcjach. Spotykamy się również między przerwami, a także, jeśli zajdzie sytuacja, w czasie, gdy odwołują nam jakieś zajęcia między lekcjami. Ja i moi klubowicze spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu w szkole jak i poza nią. Po prostu bardzo jesteśmy ze sobą zżyci. W każdym razie byłem bardzo zadowolony z owej wiadomości. Drugi zaś SMS był od Raibaru. A więc to ona wysłała mi pierwszą wiadomość, a nie na odwrót. Była szybsza. Napisała mi, że strasznie nudzi się jej w domu i pyta czy może do mnie wpaść. Odpisałem, żeby "wpadała śmiało". Wiecie ja, w sobotę, zazwyczaj siedzę przed komputerem lub spędzam czas z klubowiczami. A tak spędzę dzień z moją przyjaciółką (choć dla mnie jest kimś więcej). Napisała mi jeszcze, po chwili, że wpadnie za jakieś półtorej godziny. Wstałem, umyłem się, doprowadziłem swoją fryzurę do porządku i przebrałem się. Następnie zaś zszedłem na dół do kuchni, aby coś zjeść. Na dole była mama, która robiła herbatę (zapewne dla mnie) oraz kawę dla taty. Tata, niemal w każdej wolnej chwili, idzie za dom, gdzie znajduję się stodoła oraz stary, drewniany dom mojej zmarłej babci. Spędza tam każdą sobotę i robi różne rzeczy z drewna - wiatraki, studnie, budy dla psów i takie tam. Później zaś sprzedaje owe "budowle". Ja czasami pomagam w owych pracach, ale dość rzadko. - O książę raczył wstać z łóżka - żartowała, jak co sobotę, mama. - Jak dzisiejsze samopoczucie? - Bardzo dobrze, w końcu sobota - odparłem i zacząłem robić sobie kanapki na śniadanie. - Co zamierzasz dziś robić? Niech zgadnę: albo całych dzień przesiedzisz przed komputerem, albo spędzisz go ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z klubu. Mama wie czego się po mnie spodziewać w czasie wolnym, gdyż wykonywane przeze mnie czynności są bardzo rutynowe, znaczy to, że zawsze robię to samo. Jednakże dziś miało być nieco inaczej. - Około wpół do pierwszej wpadnie do mnie Raibaru - oznajmiłem mamie i zacząłem jeść śniadanie. Mama się ożywiła. Wiedziałem, że tak zareaguje, ale musiałem ją o tym poinformować, aby nie było jakichś nieścisłości czy nieporozumień. - O! Wspaniale. Wiesz, bardzo polubiłam tą dziewczynę. Jest miła, kulturalna, inteligentna i bardzo ładna - wymieniała zalety Raibu mama. - Tylko przed jej przyjściem ogarnij trochę swój pokój. - Pójdę z nią na zewnątrz. Nie będziemy siedzieć w mieszkaniu kiedy jest taka piękna pogoda. Dziś było niezbyt ciepło - jakieś piętnaście stopni. Niebo było bezchmurne i pięknie świeciło słońce. Wszędzie zielono. Tylko sycić oko. Nie było sensu tracić dnia na siedzeniu w domu. - No dobrze. Tylko zero sztuk walki - ostrzegła mama. Przytaknąłem, ale nie miałem zamiaru zastosować się do owego zakazu. Mama i tata nie lubią, gdy walczę, ponieważ twierdzą, że sztuki walki to po prostu "bicie się" i tyle. Widzą w tym tylko prymitywną agresję. I dlatego sobie tego nie życzą (nawet w domu). Ale ja i moi koledzy traktujemy to jako nieodłączny element naszego życia, który nas fascynuje. W naszym ogrodzie jest sporo wolnego miejsca, które jest wręcz idealne do ćwiczeń. Gdy klubowicze przychodzą do mnie w weekend często tam walczymy. Mama ma tego świadomość i dlatego mi tego zabroniła. Wie też, że rudowłosa kocha, jak ja, sztuki walki. Jeśli Raibu wyrazi chęć powalczenia to świetnie, ale do niczego nie będę namawiał. Zjadłem kanapki, umyłem zęby i nieco odświeżyłem oddech (nieświeży oddech to typowe nieszczęście na spotkaniu z dziewczyną). Nie zmieniłem ubrań na bardziej eleganckie, bo mama lub Raibu zauważyłaby, że mi zależy. Nie trzeba mi teraz niezręcznych rozmów. Miałem na sobie zwykłą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i jeansy. Do przybycia "gościa" zostało jeszcze 45. minut. Postanowiłem dobrze wykorzystać ów czas. Miałem zamiar wysłać wiadomości do moich klubowiczów, aby dowiedzieć się co u nich słychać. Jednakże zanim się do tego zabrałem zadzwonił mi telefon. To dzwoniła Mina. Ona i reszta często do mnie dzwonią z zapytaniem co porabiam, tak jak ja do nich. Odebrałem telefon. - Cześć Mina. - Hejka Budo. Co porabiasz? - zapytała. - Siedzę w domu. - Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałam, że może ogarnęłabym chłopaków i Shimę i może gdzieś byśmy wyskoczyli? - zaproponowała. - Przepraszam, ale dziś wyjątkowo muszę odmówić. - Dlaczego? - zapytała zaskoczona, gdyż nigdy się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, abym odrzucił tego rodzaju propozycję (oprócz tych momentów kiedy źle się czułem). - Raibaru chce do mnie wpaść i się zgodziłem. Sama rozumiesz… - rzekłem, a potem dodałem ściszonym głosem: - Chcę spędzić z nią trochę czasu. - Aaa, rozumiem - odparła z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. - Życzę powodzenia w zdobywaniu miłości. Trzymam za ciebie kciuki. Pilnuj tej swojej ślicznotki. - Dzięki. A ty pilnuj Sho, bo ci go jakaś panna zwinie sprzed nosa - zażartowałem w rewanżu za wcześniejsze słowa Miny. - Ha, ha, ha… Bardzo śmieszne - odparła. - Dobra to idź z Shimą i chłopakami. Życzę miłej zabawy. Ale wiesz… będziesz musiała mnie kryć. - Co mam powiedzieć reszcie na twoją nieobecność? - spytała. - Powiedz, że pomagam tacie w naprawie altany. - Spoko. Jeszcze raz życzę szczęścia. Oby ci się udało zdobyć Raibaru. - Dzięki. Udanego wypadu. Do zobaczenia. - Hejka - odparła Mina i rozłączyła się. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Do przyjścia Raibu zostało kilkanście minut. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy w toku rozmowy zdradzi mi coś na temat przyczyn wyjazdu oraz powrotu do Burazy. Bardzo mnie to ciekawiło. Rzecz jasna nie będę naciskał, ani o to pytał. Jeśli Raibaru ma do mnie zaufanie to sama dziś, lub w przyszłości, mi to wyjaśni. "Może i inne sprawy zostaną wyjaśnione?" - pytałem się mając na myśli tą zagmatwaną sprawę, która dotyczyła jej członkostwa w klubie sztuk walki. I z tymi rozważaniami oczekiwałem przybycie tej jakże mi drogiej dziewczyny. Skoczyłem jeszcze do łazienki, aby zobaczyć w lustrze czy dobrze wyglądam. Wychodziło na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. Poszedłem do pokoju, aby spokojnie poczekać na Raibu. Po minucie usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi i niewyraźne słowa mamy. Nie słyszałem co mówi, ale jasno można było stwierdzić, że jest zadowolona. "To na pewno Raibaru" - pomyślałem, przygładziłem włosy i czekałem. - Hejka Budo - rzekła Raibu po wejściu do pokoju i wcześniejszym zapukaniu do drzwi. - Hej. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo pięknie dziś wyglądasz. Zresztą tak jak zawsze. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się i mocno zarumieniła. Wyglądała jak "żywy diament". Była bardzo ładna. Miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę i czerwone buty. Miała swoją standardową fryzurę, czyli dwa kucyki, ale spięte nie różowymi, lecz czerwonymi spinkami, które bardzo ładnie kontrastowały z suknią. Rumieniec, który właśnie pojawił jej się na policzkach, dodał jej jeszcze więcej uroczego wyglądu. W Raibu lubiłem to, że nigdy nie używała makijażu. Dziś, co najwyżej, nieco uwydatniła sobie usta szminką, ale bardzo skromnie. - Dziękuję - odrzekła, czerwona jak burak, na mój komplement. - Ty też dziś jesteś niczego sobie, jeśli chodzi o wygląd. Chciała usiąść obok mnie na łóżku, ale ruchem ręki pokazałem, aby chwilę poczekała. - O co chodzi? - spytała. - Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Dziś piękna pogoda. Nie będziemy tracić dnia na siedzeniu w środku. - Więc chodźmy! - ożywiła się, złapała mnie za rękę i zaczęła iść, ciągnąc mnie, do wyjścia. Gdy zeszliśmy tak na dół mama zobaczyła jak trzymamy się za ręcę (choć to Raibaru, tak naprawdę, trzymała mnie). - Ooo… - powiedziała przeciągając tą samogłoskę mama. Raibu jednak nie zwracała na to uwagi i dalej kierowała nas w stronę wyjścia. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz poszliśmy na znajdującą się obok altany huśtawkę - idealną dla dwóch osób i rozpoczęliśmy rozmowę. - Co to się stało, że postanowiłaś odwiedzić tak zwyczajnego chłopaka jak ja? - zapytałem nieco żartobliwie. - Straszliwa nuda - odrzekła śmiejąc się i dodała: - Poza tym przyjemnie mi się z tobą rozmawia. I jestem ci winna wdzięczność… Uratowałeś mi życie. Dlatego właśnie chciała ci za to podziękować. W tym właśnie momencie Raibu troszkę się do mnie przybliżyła i pocałowała mnie w lewy policzek. - Bardzo miłe podziękowanie - odrzekłem i lekko się zarumieniłem. W tym momencie na ułamek sekundy spojrzeliśmy sobie nawzajem w oczy. Ona w moje ciemnoszare jak popiół, a ja w jej pomarańczowe jak bursztyny. Po chwili gwałtownie oderwalśmy od siebie wzrok w przeciwne strony i zarumieniliśmy się oboje. Czuliśmy się trochę niezręcznie. Po chwili milczenia Raibaru przerwała ową ciszę. - Zastanawiasz się pewnie dlaczego nie chciałam z tobą walczyć, gdy przyszłam do was, do klubu. Twierdzącą kiwnąłem głową. Tak, wiem, że miałem nie dociekać, ale to ona chcę mi to powiedzieć, więc chętnie się tego dowiem. - Widzisz - zaczęła - gdy opuściłam klub sztuk walki poczułam się wolna i bardzo chciałam zająć się czymś innym, na przykład malowaniem. Jednakże w czasie rozwijania innych pasji dalej czułam miłość do sztuk walki. Postanowiłam jednak trochę od tego odpocząc i wrócić w odpowiednim czasie. Przeprowadzka jednak wszystko to przekreśliła. W nowej szkole było mi bardzo źle… Z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźniłam, ale najgorsze było to, że nie istniał tam klub sztuk walki. Rozwijałam inne zainteresowania, ale moja dusza "wojowniczki" dawała o sobie znać. Bez klubu traciłam doświadczenie i czułam pewną pustkę. Wzbierała we mnie tęsknota. Nawet nie wiesz jak się na cieszyłam na wieść, że wracam do Burazy, do starych przyjaciół. Ale teraz przejdźmy do sedna: nie chciałam z tobą walczyć, gdyż bałam się porażki. Wyrazem mojej twarzy pokazałem, że nie wiem dalej o co dokładnie chodzi. - Bałam się - kontynuowała - że porażka zniechęci mnie do sztuk walki. Pokaże, że już się do tego nie nadaję. Porażka z tobą była pewna. Pierwszego dnia w klubie, po powrocie, zgodziłam się walczyć, gdyż myślałam, że twoi przyjaciele zaczną mówić, że jestem tchórzem, jeśli się wycofam. Ucieszyłam się gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, mimo że wyglądałam na złą. W domu wszystko sobie przemyślałam. Uznałam, że zawlaczę, ale nie z tobą. Następnego dnia stwierdziłam, że wymiganie się od pojedynku z powodu "wspomnień" pozwoli mi wyjść z twarzą. Podejrzewałam, że należysz do grona osób, które wierzą w moje załamnie po porażce sprzed roku. Postanowiłam jednak sprawdzić swoją formę i zawalczyć z kimś z klubu. Uświadomiłam sobie, że ze strony twojego klubu nie grozi mi szyderczy śmiech z powodu ewentualnej przegranej, bo wszyscy są tu dla siebie mili. Po wygranej z tą dziewczyną, chyba nazywa się Shima, byłam niezwykle szczęśliwa. Udowodniłam sobie, że moja natura "wojowniczki", w ciągu roku bez owego klubu, nie umarła, że dalej mam do tego smykałkę. I dlatego właśnie, mój drogi przyjacielu, nie chciałam z tobą powalczyć. Muszę wam przyznać, że byłem całkowicie skołowany. Przetworzenie tej całej masy informacji i przyswojenie ich było trudne. Z drugiej jednak strony może to miało jakiś sens? Nie jestem pewien. - To bardzo dziwne - przyznałem. - Każdy jest trochę dziwny i ma dziwne problemy - odparła ze śmiechem. - Nie wiem jak ci to lepiej wytłumaczyć. To co powiedziałam to szczera prawda. Słowa prosto z serca. Inaczej przekazać ich nie mogę. Po chwili wspólnego śmiechu zadałem Raibaru pytanie w pewnej kwestii. Kwestii niezwykle dla mnie istotnej. - Powiedz mi proszę Raibaru - zacząłem - dlaczego nie chcesz dołaczyć do klubu sztuk walki na stałe? Przecież to twój klub, ty go założyłaś. Kochasz to. - Tak jak wcześniej mówiłam: w czasie pobytu poza Burazą rozwijałam inne pasje. Próbowałam różnych rzeczy. Niektóre z nich pochłonęły mnie bez reszty. Potrzebuję na nie wiele czasu, a członkostwo w klubie sztuk walki nakładałoby na mnie pewne obowiązki, takie jak obecność na wspólnych aktywnościach. Kłóciłoby się to z moimi innymi zajęciami. Dlatego chcę być niestałym członkiem klubu. Pozwoli mi to uczęszczać na wasze sparingi co jakiś czas, a jednocześnie da mi odpowiednią ilość czasu na skupienie się na moich innych hobby - odparła. To, akurat, było łatwo zrozumieć. Raibu nie chciała być stałą członkinią, gdyż musiałaby często pojawiać się w klubie na wspólnych treningach. Takie mamy zasady i wszyscy są zobowiązani ich przestrzegać. Co prawda można pojawiać się na aktywnościach tylko raz w tygodniu, ale to absolutne minimum. Osoby, które kiedyś tylko owo minimum wyrabiały nie cieszyły się sympatią moją i reszty, gdyż świadczy to o małym przywiązaniu do sztuk walki. U nas nie ma miejsca dla takich typków. Do sztuk walki podchodzimy poważnie. Gdy dalej ze sobą rozmawialiśmy spostrzegłem jaką osobą jest Raibu. Ma dystans do siebie, jest towarzyska, zabawna, delikatna i inteligentna. Dokładnie taka jaką ją sobie wyobrażałem półtora roku temu, kiedy przyglądałem się jej podczas treningu. Całkowicie mnie oczarowała. Tamtego momentu nie zapomnę do końca moich dni, nawet jeśli Raibu mnie nie pokocha… Ja będę ją kochał bez względu na wszystko. Ale wróćmy do rzeczywistości. Podczas wymiany zdań Raibu z barku zsunęło się jedno z ramionczek sukienki i odsłoniło co nie co (oczywiście Raibaru miała biustonosz pod ubraniem). Jednakże mój wzrok nie skupił się tylko na jej biuście, ale na czymś innym. Nieco powyżej piersi miała dwa duże sinaki co bardzo mocno mnie zaniepokoiło. Gdy Raibaru spostrzegła, że "złośliwa rzecz martwa" odsłoniła jej pierś bardzo szybko złapała za owo ramionczko i założyła je na odpowiednie miejsce. Wyglądała na zmieszaną. Nie dlatego, że odsłoniło to jej wdzięki. Bała się pewnie mojej reakcji. Jednakże, w tak poważnej sprawie, musiałem coś powiedzieć. Nie przystawało mi inaczej. - Co ci się stało… - zapytałem wzburzony (nie na nią, lecz na "autora" tych siniaków). - To nic takiego… - odparła zasłaniając owe siniaki i spuszczając wzrok. - Powiedz mi. Przecież mnie możesz wszystko powiedzieć. Pomogę ci. Po jej minie widziałem, że się waha, ale znałem ją. Jeśli darzy mnie zaufaniem to zdradzi mi co się do diabła stało (wybaczcie za słownictwo, ale byłem niezwykle wzburzony). - Po ataku Ayano i powrocie do domu zaczęłam się przebierać. Wówczas zauważyłam te sinaki. Przypomniałam sobie wtedy, że ta Aishi po uderzeniu mnie trzonkiem w głowę dwa razy kopnęła mnie w pierś. Nie mówiłam o tym wcześniej, bo byłam skołowana po ataku i pozapominałam niektóre fakty. Gdy je spostrzegłam nie chciałam ci o tym mówić, gdyż bałam się, że zrobisz coś głupiego… - odpowiedziała nieśmiało. W tym momencie wstałem z huśtawki, gdyż nagromadził się we mnie gniew i musiałem odreagować poprzez nerwowe chodzenie w jedną i drugą stronę. Gdy coś mnie złości, albo wydzieram się na kogoś, albo duszę to w sobie i czekam aż mi przejdzie. Wówczas lepiej się do mnie nie odzywać. Raibaru miała stuprocentową rację. Jeśli by mi o tym powiedziała to najprawdopodobniej zaatakowałbym Aishi nie zważając na konsekwencje. Nie zabiłbym jej (broń Boże!), ale pewnie nieźle bym ją poturbował. Tak jak mówiłem: nie pozwolę skrzywdzić Raibu. - Gdybyś zrobił coś głupiego to by cię ukarali. Nie chcę, abyś miał przeze mnie kłopoty… - dodała. - Raibaru, błagam, mów mi o takich rzeczach. Przecież Aishi nie może to ujść na sucho! - Musimy działać według planu dla dobra Osany. Obiecaj mi, że nie wymierzysz za to sprawiedliwości. Obiecaj mi to… Uspokoiłem się i obiecałem Raibu, że nasz plan działania względem tej diablicy pozostanie niezmienny. Początkowo chciałem jakoś odpłacić Ayano za tą potworność, ale ostatecznie uznałem, że wpakowanie się w kłopoty przez ową "zemstę" będzie jej na rękę przy próbie zabicia Osany. Nie można do tego dopuścić. - Budo… Boję się Osanę… Ja nie przeżyję, jeśli coś jej się stanie… Po tych słowach Raibaru schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła cicho chlipać. Myślę, że rozpacz ta nie była spowodowana tylko troską o najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Wydaję mi się, że w ten sposób wyrzuciła z siebie strach, który w sobie miała od ataku Aishi. Pozbyła się tłumionych w sobie negatywnych uczuć. W tym momencie poczułem ogromne współczucie do Raibaru. Zdałem sobie w tym momencie sprawę jak drogą jej osobą jest Osana. Była dla niej tak ważna jak ona dla mnie. Jej wszelkie działania były podporządkowane dobru jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Nosiła na swoich barkach ogromny ciężar. Obrona znienawidzonej przez Aishi dziewczyny był dla niej straszliwym obciążeniem i obowiązkiem. "Ja nie przeżyję, jeśli coś jej się stanie…". Mówiła prawdę. Jasny stał się dla mnie fakt, że śmierć Osany może zawarzyć o dalszych losach Raibu… Ta myśl była dla mnie nie do zniesienia… Raibaru dalej szlochała. Przybliżyłem się do niej i objąłem ją. Moim obowiązkiem było okazanie jej wsparcia. Chciałem, w ten sposób, pokazać jej, że nie jest z tym wszystkim sama. Ja jestem obok niej i zawsze może na mnie liczyć. Tak jak na cały klub. Gdy przytuliłem Raibaru ta nie opierała się. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po chwili ona również mnie objęła. Powinienem czuć ogromne szczęście. W końcu obejmowałem moją ukochaną. Ale jednak tak nie było, gdyż to "ogromne współczucie" nie pozwalało mi odczuwać niczego innego. Podejrzewałem, że mama gdzieś z ukrycia przygląda się mnie i Raibu, ale w owym momencie nic mnie to nie obchodziło. Zapomniałem wtedy o całym świecie. Przez pewien czas trwaliśmy razem współobjęci. Po chwili oboje, zgodnie, puściliśmy się. Spojrzałem na nią. Była zapłakana i czerwona jak burak. Ona zaś patrzyła na mnie. Nieco się zaśmiałem z jej wyglądu, a ona uśmiechnęła się. Ona po chwili również zaczęła się śmieć (pewnie byłem czerwony jak ona i dlatego się śmiała). Po kilku minutach i opadnięciu nagromadzonych emocji rozpogodzona już Raibaru zapytała: - Budo czy mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć co działo się z klubem sztuk walki, gdy się wyprowadziłam. Co się stało z dawnymi członkami, jacy są nowi klubowicze i jak ich poznałeś? Zacząłem jej wszystko opowiadać. Tak jak już wspominałem po jej wyprowadzce nieco się załamałem i klub zaczął się sypać. Tego jednak jej nie powiedziałem, a moją nieobecność w klubie w owym czasie tłumaczyłem "problemami natury osobistej". Dawni członkowie, jeden po drugim, zaczęli odchodzić. Jednakże na miejsce starego klanowicza, który odszedł, przychodził ktoś nowy. Pierwszym nowy członkiem była obecna powierniczka moich problemów - Mina Rai. Ona, po prostu, któregoś dnia przyszła do klubu, gdy zwolniło się miejsce i poprosiła o przyjęcie. Oczywiście zgodziłem się. Mina od początku zdobyła moją sympatię. Nie tylko za to, że była tu najdłużej z nowych klubowiczów i pojawiła się wtedy kiedy inni zaczęli odchodzić. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że pokochała klub od tak - bezinteresownie. Po niej do klubu dołaczył Sho Kunin. Jego przygoda z sztukami walki rozpoczęła się inaczej. Któregoś dnia ja i wielu innych uczniów byliśmy świadkami jego bójki z jakimś chłopakiem. Nie wiem jaki był powód. Ów chłopak walczył bardzo "wściekle". Chciał wielokrotnie uderzyć Sho w twarz. Ten jednak bronił się i atakował nie brutalnie, lecz taktycznie - tak, aby wygrać, ale nie skrzywidzić przeciwnika. I faktycznie udało mu się. Zaimponował mi tym i dlatego następnego dnia zaproponowałem mu dołączenie. Początkowo odmówił, ale po jakichś kilku dniach odwiedził nas na ćwiczeniach i stwierdził, że chce jednak dołączyć. Kolejnym nowym członkiem była Shima Shita. Poznałem ją w dość nieciekawych okolicznościach. Pewnego dnia w szkole usłyszałem dziwne wrzaski. Po dotarciu do jednej z klas zobaczyłem wychodzącą z niej grupę dziewcząt, które gnębiły innych uczniów (grupa ta robi to po dziś dzień). W środku owej klasy zobaczyłem pewną zapłakaną dziewczynę - to była Shima. Pomogłem jej się pozbierać i zapropnowałem jej naukę pewnych technik samoobrony przed innymi. Zgodziła się. Po pewnym czasie nauka przyniosła skutek. Shima nauczyła się bronić przed gnębicielkami, a prześladowania ustały. Aby okazać mi wdzięczność za pomoc postanowiła dołączyć do klubu na stałe. Najmniej chwalebna przyczyna dołączenia kierowała Juku Renem, który w ten sposób chciał się bronić przed "groźnymi delikwentami" (o tych typach więcej wypowiem się później). Początkowo był to jedyny powód dla którego uczył się sztuk walki i przebywał w klubie. Z czasem jednak zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną i z Sho, i stał się członkiem naszej "rodziny". Zaczął traktować swoje członkostwo poważniej niż tylko jako rodzaj "lekarstwa na delikwentów" i szanować sztuki walki. I tak to właśnie los ściągnął tu tych ludzi. Ludzi, których poznałem, pokochałem i których nie opuszczę nigdy i za nic w świecie. Tak powstał nowy klub sztuk walki - ten nad którym sprawuję pieczę. Jest on jednak czymś więcej niż tylko klubem. A jacy są ci wszyscy nastolatkowie? Oni i ja? Dużo by opowiadać… Wszyscy jednak jesteśmy inni. Różnimy się wyglądem, osobowością, niektórymi wartościami, zachowaniem i stosunkiem do innych. Jednakże my wszyscy stanęliśmy ponad tymi różnicami i złączyliśmy się razem w jednym punkcie - klubie sztuk walki. To wartość bardzo ważna dla nas. Nie tylko dlatego, że nas fascynuję, ale dlatego, że to ona uczyniła z nas nierozłącznych przyjaciół. Klub nas spoił ze sobą, ale nie tylko on trzyma nas razem. Sądzę, że ja i moi klubowicze dalej bylibyśmy jak rodzina bez względu na to czy klub by się rozpadł czy nie. Przyjaźń między nami jest zbyt silna. My nie potrafimy już bez siebie żyć. Tak po prostu. Po opowiedzeniu tego wszystkiego Raibaru jeszcze chwileczkę razem porozmawialiśmy o tym i owym. Potem rudowłosa dostała SMS - a. - To Osana napisała mi wiadomość. Chcę gdzieś ze mną wyskoczyć - powiedziała, a następnie spojrzała na mnie niepewnie i dodała: - Nie obrazisz się, jeśli cię teraz opuszczę… - Nie ma problemu - odpowiedziałem szczerzę. - Kochany jesteś… Do zobaczenia Budo - powiedziała i zaczęła się oddalać. - Cześć Raibu - odparłem z uśmiechem. W tym właśnie momencie Raibaru przystanęła i odwróciła się w moją stronę. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy. Była zdziwiona, a ja doskonale wiedziałem dlaczego. - Nikt, poza Osaną, nie zwracał się do mnie moim zdrobniony imieniem… Skąd wiesz, że ona mnie tak nazywa? - Nie wiem jak nazywa cię twoja koleżanka. Ale ja taką cię zapamiętałem. Zapamiętałem cię jako Raibu, a nie Raibaru - odparłem z uśmiechem na ustach. - Chyba nie przeszkadza ci to? - Nie, absolutnie. A wręcz przeciwnie. Lubię to określenie. Miło z twojej strony, że tak mnie nazywasz - stwierdziła, a potem dodała ze smutkiem: - Chętnie bym jeszcze spędziła z tobą czas, ale Osana na mnie czeka. - Dobra leć do niej, bo się pewnie niecierpliwi. Jeszcze będziemy mieli wiele okazji, aby się spotkać. Uśmiechnęła się i znowu zaczęła się oddlać. Na odchodne krzyknęła: - Hejka, Budo! Do następnego! - Pa, Raibu! - odkrzyknąłem przeciągając ostatnie słowo. Po odejściu Raibaru było jeszcze dość wcześnie. Dlatego właśnie postanowiłem zadzwonić do Miny. - O, cześć. I co udała się randka? - zapytała lekko chichocząc. - Później ci wszystko opowiem, jeśli tak chcesz wiedzieć, ale teraz powiedz mi: gdzie jesteście? - Jesteśmy z chłopakami w restauracji niedaleko szkoły. Zamówiliśmy coś do jedzenia na spółkę. - A czy mogę się przyłączyć? - Nie pytaj, tylko przychodź. Ale pośpiesz się, bo Juku i Sho wszystko zjedzą - zaśmiała się. - Jasne. Już idę - odparłem. Rozłączyłem się i ruszyłem w drogę. Jednocześnie wspominałem dzisiejsze spotkanie z Raibu i zastanawiałem się czy w jego trakcie czymś się nie zbłaźniłem... Rozdział 8 - Ważna sprawa Dziś mamy niedzielę. Z jednej strony jest ona ponurym widmem zakończenia weekendu, a z drugiej - dniem odpoczynku. Ja, ze względu na moją chorobę, aż tak nie rozpaczam z powodu powrotu do szkoły po owym dniu, bo znów mogę zobaczyć przyjaciół z klubu, których zawsze mi braknie. Wiecie lepiej chodzić do szkoły i robić wszystko na bieżąco niż leżeć 24. godziny na dobę w łóżku, a potem po wyzdrowieniu nadrabiać zaległości, których jest od groma. Muszę się przyznać, że ledwo dziś wstałem po wczorajszym, szaleńczym wypadzie. Żeby było jasne, ja jestem apstynentem, ale masa niezdrowego żarcia, które zjadłem i późna pora powrotu do domu zadziałały jak zakraplana alkoholem impreza. Ale mimo kiepskiej formy niczego nie żałuję. Dziś, po powrocie z kościoła, przyszła do mnie Mina, która chciała dowiedzieć się tego i owego o moim wczorajszym spotkaniu z Raibu. Wiecie, nie mam w zwyczaju rozmawiać o takich osobistych sprawach. Jednakże wielokrotnie zaznaczałem, że mam do Miny ogromne zaufanie. Fajnie jest się komuś wygadać, a przy tym mieć również pewność, że ten ktoś zachowa to tylko dla siebie. A o dyskrecję mojej czeladniczki jestem spokojny. Ufałem jej chyba najbardziej z całego klubu. - I jak potoczyła się twoja wczorajsza randka z Raibaru, bo umieram z ciekawości - pytała Mina, siadając obok mnie na łóżku. - Wiesz ja osobiście nie nazwałbym tego randką, ale spędzony z nią czas był wspaniały. Gdybym mógł cofnąłbym się w czasie, aby odbyć to spotkanie jeszcze raz i nie zmieniłbym w nim żadnego szczegółu - odparłem nieco rozmarzony. - Aż taka wspaniała z niej dziewczyna? Ty chyba faktycznie jesteś w niej zakochany po uszy. - Nie zaprzeczam - odrzekłem z uśmiechem. - A całowałeś się z nią? - zapytała Mina. Muszę przyznać, że mocno zaskoczyła mnie owym pytaniem. Nie wiedziałem, że będzie drążyć ten temat aż tak głęboko. Ale mogłem spokojnie odpowiedzieć. Pytanie było, co prawda, dość osobiste, ale nieszkodliwe w razie udzielenia odpowiedzi. - Niestety nie, ale trochę się przytulaliśmy - odparłem i po mimice twarzy Miny spostrzegłem, że się czerwienie. - Dobry krok Budo. To już chyba o czymś świadczy. Może ona też jest w tobie zabujana? - zastanawiała się. Zamyśliłem się. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym od tej strony. Raibaru zakochana we mnie? - Tego nie wiem… - dpowiedziałem. - Może poproś ją o wspólne chodzenie. Będziesz wiedział na czym stoisz. W tym momencie wstałem z łóżka i zacząłem patrzeć przez okno. - To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł… - Dlaczego? Skoro ją kochasz to w czym problem? - Nie wiem czy ona mnie kocha… A co jeśli ona mnie odtrąci? - zapytałem bardziej samego siebie niż Minę. - To znaczy, że nie jest ciebie warta - stwierdziła. - Sądzę, że moje stosunki z Raibaru są bardzo dobre i zmierzają w odpowiednim kierunku. Ale nie chcę, aby to się działo zbyt szybko. Kocham Raibaru od lat, ale kto wie czy nie zmieniła się przez ten rok. - Sam przyznałeś przecież, że super spędziłeś z nią czas - dziwiła się moim rozterkom. - Owszem. Wydaje się być tą samą rudowłosą dziewczyną sprzed lat, która poznałem w dawnym klubie sztuk walk. Ale nie poznałem jej w pełni na nowo. Możliwe, że nabrała jakichś nowych cech albo nauczyła się zachowań, o których jeszcze nie wiem i które kłóciłyby się z wyznawanymi przeze mnie wartościami. Kto wie jak zmieniła ją tamta szkoła... - Zrobisz jak chcesz. W końcu to twoja ukochana - stwierdziła moja rozmówczyni. Po tych słowach do drzwi mojego pokoju zapukała mama. Weszła do środka i postawiła na moim biurku kanapki, sok i dwie szklanki. - Dziękuję - rzekła Mina. - Proszę kochani - odparła i opuściła owo pomieszczenie. Wówczas nieprzychylnym wzrokiem spojrzałem na wychodzącą mamę, a gdy zamknęła drzwi cicho westchnąłem. - Co jest Budo? - zapytała zaciekawiona Mina. - Obserwowała nas wczoraj… Mnie i Raibaru… - odparłem z gniewem. - Skąd takie przypuszczenia? - Po wczorajszej "imprezie", po późnym powrocie do domu, mama (która, o dziwo, nie spała) powiedziała mi, że ja, z pewnością, zakochałem się w Raibaru. Zapytałem czemu tak myśli. Wtedy bez żadnej krempacji przyznała, że widziała jak przytulałem się z rudowłosą na zewnątrz. Stwierdziłem, że to nie jej sprawa. Zaczęła wówczas coś mi mówić, ale, wiesz, byłem padnięty i machnąwszy na to ręką poszedłem do siebie, aby pójść spać. Wkurza mnie tą swoją dociekliwością… Nie chcę mi się z nią gadać… - wyrzuciłem z siebie. - Nie bądź dla swojej mamy taki surowy. Ona nie zna za dobrze Raibaru i martwi się o ciebie. Wszystko to robi, zapewne, dla twojego dobra - broniła mamy Mina. Nie zdziwiła mnie jej odpowiedź. Mina doskonale zna moją mamę, a ona - ją (zresztą mama doskonale zna cały klub i Himari). Bardzo się lubią i wiedziałem, że stanie po jej stronie. Wszystkie bliskie mi kobiety są przeciwko mnie… - A powiedz mi o czym z nią rozmawiałeś? Odpowiedziałem jej na to i na inne pytania związne z wczorajszym spotkaniem (albo jeśli ktoś woli "randką"). W czasie udzielania odpowiedzi trochę się rozpogodziłem. I to zapewne chciała osiągnąć Mina. Gdy jestem wkurzony staję się małomówny, w czasie rozmowy, i opryskliwy. Najwyraźniej samo wspominanie osoby Raibaru Fumetsu poprawia mi humor (Mina pewnie miała tego świadomość). Aż tak dobrze działa na mnie ta dziewczyna… Po mojej "metamorfozie" zaczęliśmy nieco luźną rozmowę. Opowiadaliśmy różnych zdarzeniach ostatnich dni (oczywiście nie wtajemniczyłem jej z zajście z Ayano) i śmialiśmy się. Nagle usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. To zapewne mama znów coś przyniosła, dlatego czekałem aż wejdzie. Ale pukanie do drzwi się powtórzyło. Musiał więc to być ktoś inny, bo mama zawsze postuka w drzwi i, nie czekając na zgodę, wchodzi do środka. - Proszę wejść - powiedziałem donośnym głosem. I wówczas w progu pojawił się mój drugi czeladnik - Sho Kunin. Muszę przyznać, że byliśmy, razem z Miną, bardzo zakłopotani. Ja, w odróżnieniu od Miny, podejrzewałem, że on jest w niej zakochany - tak jak ona w nim. Nie byłem jednakże stuprocentowo pewien. W każdym jednak razie sytuacja była straszliwie niezręczna… Sho patrzył na mnie niezwykle wrogo… Gdyby jego wzrok mógł zabić to leżałbym już martwy. Nie chciał on zapewne rzucać takiego spojrzenia na mnie, ale najwyraźniej nie panował nad tym w owym momencie. Nie dziwię się, że był wkurzony. Ja i Mina - siedzący obok siebie i razem się śmiejący (Sho na pewno to słyszał idąc do mojego pokoju) - wyglądaliśmy jak zakochana para. Aż się bałem co się teraz wydarzy… - Co wy tu razem robicie? - zapytał z grymasem na twarzy. Zamiast odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą, że po prostu, po przyjacielsku, rozmawiamy to siedzieliśmy bez słowa. Ja z zakłopotania zacząłem się drapać po głowie, a Mina, która wydawała mi się opanowana w dosłownie każdej sytuacji, nie mogła z siebie wydusić ani słówka. Po prostu siedziała na swoim miejscu i z każdą sekundą robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona na twarzy. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie wiedzieliśmy co robić… - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał ponownie, tym razem trochę ostrzej. Ja, zamiast sensownie odpowiedzieć, zapytałem: - A co ty tutaj robisz? Przecież umawialiśmy się na dziś na ważną rozmowę - odpowiedział i spojrzał na Minę. No tak! Kompletnie zapomniałem… Dziś mieliśmy z Sho omówić pewne kwestie dotyczące "ważnej sprawy", o której zdążyłem już ze dwa razy wspomnieć. Przez ostatnie szalone zdarzenia (sprawa z Ayano) całkowicie wypadło mi to z głowy. To dla mnie niezwykle ważne i istotne. - Racja. Wybacz Mina, ale to sprawa osobista między mną a Sho. Przepraszam, ale będę musiał cię wyprosić… - powiedziałem w taki sposób, aby to nie zabrzmiało niegrzecznie. - Nic nie szkodzi. I tak już powinnam iść do domu… - powiedziała, a wychodząc z pokoju dodała jeszcze: - Cześć chłopaki. Mina, na pewno, ucieszyła się, że ją wyprosiłem. Dzięki temu nie musiała się tłumaczyć z tej sytuacji przed Sho. On zaś, o dziwo, nie naskoczył na mnie, lecz od razu chciał przejść do tematu naszego spotkania. Tak jak mówiłem podejrzewam, że on również kocha moją czeladniczkę. Nie zrobił mi awantury z jednego prostego powodu: nie chciał przede mną zdradzić swoich uczyć względem Miny. Sądzę jednak, że jeśli wszedłby w momencie, w którym dotykałbym jakoś (nawet nieświadomie) mojej rozmówczyni to przerobiłby mi twarzyczkę na mniej elegancką… Wiecie, jak się tak zastanowić to wydaję mi się, że moi terminatorzy (Juku i Shima) oraz czeladnicy (Sho i Mina) kochają się w sobie i to, zapewne, z wzajemnością. Ja zaś wzdycham do nieformalnej członkini naszego klubu. Kocham ją, ale czy ona mnie? Ciężko, niestety, stwierdzić… No dobra, ale teraz wróćmy do tej "ważnej sprawy". Chyba nadszedł czas, abyście poznali szczegóły. Wszystko wam zaraz opowiem. Od kilku miesięcy planuję opuścić klub. Oczywiście, zaznaczę to od razu, nie na zawsze - tylko na pewien czas. Muszę po prostu trochę od tego odpocząć, a potem z nowy entuzjazmem i zapałem powrócić do klubu sztuk walki. Będę w tym czasie odwiedzać przyjaciół w czasie treningów, ale raczej nie będę brał w nich udziału (może czasami, jak nie dam rady wytrzymać). W owy plan wtajemniczyłem tylko Sho (z nim miałem najlepsze relacje, gdy narodził się ów pomysł), reszta dowie się, gdy będę go realizował. Trochę obawiam się ich reakcji, ale sądzę, że mnie zrozumią. Wszystko było już dopiętę na ostatni guzik - ustaliliśmy datę (wielokrotnie się zmieniała), a także wiedziałem kto zostanie nowym tymczasowym liderem. Wystarczyło już tylko ogłosić to moim przyjaciołom oraz dyrektorowi. Tak jak przed chwilą wspomniałem data nie była, początkowo, jasna. Wielokrotnie zmieniałem zdanie, bo nie byłem pewien czy wytrzymam bez klubu. Kilka tygodni temu byłem zdecydowany, aby, w końcu, zrealizować mój plan. Jednakże wówczas, jak na złość, wylądowałem w łóżku na dwa tygodnie. Tęsknota za klubem sprawiła, że jeszcze raz przesunąłem ów termin. Na ten moment zaś szkolna i klubowa monotonia utwierdziły mnie w słuszności mojej decyzji - trzeba coś zmienić. Ale nie to było głównym motywatorem mojego posunięcia. Tu chodziło, głównie, o nikogo innego jak Raibaru. Przysięgaliśmy sobie, że będziemy walczyć z tym potworem, czyli Ayano. Nie mógłbym skutecznie wywiązywać się ze swoich zobowiązań względem Raibu, przy jednoczesnym zajmowaniu się klubem. Nie rozdwoję się przecież… A w takim układzie będę mógł spokojnie pilnować Osany i pomarańczowookiej, a mój "dom" nie zostanie pozostawiony samemu sobie, bo ktoś inny będzie tam za mnie rządził. I dlatego właśnie chcę tymczasowo zrezygnować z roli przewodniczącego. Ale zastanawiacie się pewnie dlaczego rezygnuję z tego co jest sensem mego życia. Życie może, w pewnej chwili, zbrzydnąć. Tak samo jest z tym co nadaje mu sens. Wtedy właśnie jest dobrze z tym przystopować, zmienić coś. Po co robić coś na siłę, gdy nie macie na to ochoty? Muszę po prostu odpocząć. Przynajmniej na razie. Omówiłem wszystkie istotne szczegóły owego planu z Sho po wyjściu Miny (na szczęście nie rozdrapywał później tej wcześniejszej sprawy). Moje odejście miało się odbyć za równy miesiąc od dnia dzisiejszego. Tylko uprzedzić klubowiczów, poinformować dyrektora, przekazać opaskę przewodniczącego odpowiedniej osobie i po sprawie. Gdy skończyliśmy rozmowę mój czeladnik, już w progu, odwrócił się do mnie i niepewnie zapytał: - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić, Budo? - Jestem - odparłem zdecydowanie. Sho, jak wspomniałem, jest jedyną osobą, którą wtajemniczyłem w mój zamiar względem klubu. Początkowo nie chciał brać w tym udziału i odradzał mi to. Z czasem jednak, po uzasadnieniu mojej decyzji, zgodził się mi pomóc (jestem mu za to ogromnie wdzięczny). Często jednak pytał czy jestem pewny, że chcę odejść. Odpowiedź nie zawsze była taka sama, ale teraz byłem zdecydowany. - Do zobaczenia. Trzymaj się - rzekł na pożegnanie Sho. - Do zobaczenia - odparłem. Po wyjściu Sho wyjąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem do pewnej osoby. Miałem to zrobić już dużo wcześniej, ale jakoś nie było okazji. - Co tam u ciebie słychać, Himi? - zapytałem przez komórkę. - Wszystko po staremu, ale ogólnie jest dobrze. A u ciebie? - zapytała z kolei niebieskooka. - Wyśmienicie. Powoli przyzwyczajam się do tego, że znów chodzę do szkoły po "przymusowym urlopie" - śmiałem się. - W końcu nie muszę bez przerwy leżeć w łóżku. - Ty chyba nie umiesz nic nie robić przez dłuższy czas, nieprawdaż? - A żebyś wiedziała. Po tych słowach roześmialiśmy się, a potem przeszedłem do sedna sprawy. - W każdym bądź razie dzwonię do ciebie, aby porozmawiać na temat naszego wspólnego wypadu - rzekłem. - Naprawdę? Myślałam, że ci się odechcę, albo nie będziesz miał czasu. Miło, że jednak chcesz się gdzieś wybrać ze starą znajomą… - dparła Himari. W tym momencie, nawet nie wiem dlaczego, postanowiłem zażartować sobie z blondwłosej. Chciałem zobaczyć jak zareaguję na to co powiem. - A więc jesteśmy umówieni. Ale wiesz będziemy musieli to przełożyć na za tydzień - stwierdziłem. - Czemu? - zapytała zmartwiona. - Pamiętasz jak w czwartek, w bibliotece, trochę się rozgadaliśmy? No więc nie przyszedłem do domu na umówioną godzinę i rodzice dali mi szlaban na tydzień. Nie mogę nigdzie wychodzić po szkole - powiedziałem i czekałem co powie Himi. - Przepraszam… Nie potrzebnie zajęłam ci czas w bibliotece… Trudno… Wyskoczymy innym razem… Wiesz, po prostu chciała żeby było tak jak kiedyś... - powiedziała ze smutkiem i wzdychnęła. Jej reakcja uświadomiła mi pewną bardzo istotną rzecz. Od czasu kiedy przestaliśmy spędzać ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę ona dalej uważała mnie za swojego jedynego najlepszego przyjaciela (poza członkiniami klubu ogrodniczego). Wówczas miała nadzieję, że będzie tak jak dawniej. Tęskniła za tym… Ja jednak tego nie zauważyłem… Troska o odbudowany, co dopiero, klub przyćmiła mi wszystko. Zapomniałem o niej i o naszej przyjaźni… A to ona, tak naprawdę, przywróciła mi sens życia po utracie na zawsze (jak mi się wówczas wydawało) Raibaru… Muszę (i chcę) naprawić moje stosunki z Himari. Pragnę obdarzyć ją tą samą zażyłością co dawniej. Jestem jej to winien… Znów moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić… Na nowo… Po zaobserwowaniu reakcji Himi na mój "żart" zrobiło mi się nieco głupio, że sprawiłem jej przykrość. Dlatego też od razu postanowiłem zdradzić jej, że to był tylko kawał (po części, bo miałem szlaban, ale mogłem, po poinformowaniu rodziców, gdzieś z nią wyskoczyć). - Słuchaj Himi ja, po części, żartowałem - przyznałem się. - Jak to "po części"? - spytała zaskoczona. - Mam szlaban, ale w tym tygodniu będę mógł gdzieś się z tobą wybrać. - Skoro rodzice cię uziemili to jak możesz gdzieś ze mną pójść? - dopytywała. - Sprawa wyglądała tak: po powrocie do domu, za spóźnienie, rodzice zabronili mi wychodzić z domu po szkole przez cały tydzień. Zaprotestowałem, bo się z tobą umówiłem. Wówczas mama powiedziała, że będę mógł wbrać się na miasto w tej sytuacji, po uprzednim poinformowaniu ich (oczywiście). Tata, niechętnie, zgodził się na pomysł mamy. I tak to właśnie było. Wszystko jasne Himi? - Czy ja dobrze rozumiem... - rzekła Himari po chwili ciszy - Ty postawiłeś się rodzicom i zaryzykowałeś jeszcze większą karę tylko dlatego, żeby się ze mną spotkać poza szkołą? - Dla ciebie wszystko. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Po tych słowach, moja komórka, znów na chwilę zamilkła. - Himi… Tylko mi nie mów, że się rozkleiłaś - zapytałem nieco rozbawiony. - Chciałbyś - odparła żartobliwie Himari. Niewinnie skłamała. Zrobiło na nie wrażenie to "poświęcenie" z mojej strony. Na pewno się troszkę wzruszyła. Znałem ją. Wrażliwa z niej dziewczyna. Bardzo to w niej lubię. To jedna z cech, która mnie pociąga u płci pięknej. Wiecie… Ja nie znoszę wulgarnych uczennic (tych, na szczęście, w mojej szkole nie ma zbyt wiele). Wolę delikatne dziewczyny. A Himari taka jest - delikatna jak kwiaty, które kocha szczerze całym swym sercem. - Dobra. To kiedy gdzieś razem wyskoczymy? - zapytała Himari. - Najlepiej by było w najbliższy wtorek. Akurat nie mam wówczas żadnego sprawdzianu, więc sądzę, że będzie spoko. - W porządku. Mi pasuję. A dokąd chciałbyś ze mną iść? - Najlepiej do kina. A potem możemy coś razem zjeść na mieście - zaproponowałem. - Dobra. A o której kończysz, we wtorek, lekcje? - dopytywała moja rozmówczyni. - O 17. Co prawda mam jeszcze po lekcjach godzinę zajęć klubowych, ale mogę się z nich urwać. - To bardzo bym prosiła, żebyś tak zrobił, bo o 19 muszę być w domu. Moi rodzicę są strasznie nadopiekuńczy i każą mi o owej godzinie bezwzględnie wracać do domu. - Spokojnie. Nie ma problemu. Wiesz jestem liderem i mogę odwołać zajęcia w ten jeden dzień. Klub na pewno to zaakceptuje - stwierdziłem. - To wspaniale! Do zobaczenia jutro. Tylko we wtorek przyjdź o czasie, bo się obrażę - żartowała Himi. - Lepiej ty się nie spóźnij, bo to ja się na ciebie obrażę - przekomażałem się z nią jak dziecko. - Pa Budo - pożegnała się Himi. - Cześć Himari - odparłem i rozłączyłem się. Po zakończeniu rozmowy było już trochę późno. Postanowiłem więc iść spać. Jutro, stety - niestety, trzeba wracać do szkoły. Ale taki los ucznia. Człowiek musi z honorem znosić swój los - bez względu na to czy jest mu łatwo czy nie. Dziś bardzo długo nie mogłem zasnąć. Myślałem o słowach, które powiedziała mi dziś podczas rozmwy Mina: "Może ona też jest w tobie zabujana?". Nigdy się nad czymś takim nie zastanawiałem… Zawsze, odkąd pokochałem Raibaru, patrzyłem na wszystko z nią związane przez pryzmat mojej miłości. Nie zastanawiałem się jednak jaki jest jej stosunek emocjonalny względem mojej osoby. Przez myśl by mi nawet nie przeszło, że rudowłsa odwzajemnia moje uczucie względem jej. Zawsze wiedziałem, że mnie lubi, ale to wszystko. Ostatnio bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy, ale Raibu nie wysyłała mi żadnych "znaków". Przytulała mnie i pocałowała w policzek. Jednakże to nic nie znaczy. To były po prostu oznaki wdzięczności z jej strony za utarowanie przed atakiem Ayano. "Być może Raibaru jest zakochana w jakimś chłopaku?" - przyszło mi na myśl. Może ma już swój obiekt westchnień... Nie wiem… W końcu ona też jest człowiekiem - ma prawo do miłości tak samo jak ja. Ona też kocha. Tylko czy ja mam prawo mieszać się w jej życie miłosne? Nie wiem kogo ono dotyczy. Jeśli mnie to byłbym przeszczęśliwy, ale jeśli nie to muszę usunąć się jej z drogi. Być może ja nie mam przyzwolenia na posiadanie miejsca w jej sercu… Po pewnym czasie nie miałem już siły o tym myśleć i, w końcu, zasnąłem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach